Be With You ( CHENMIN )
by bluespring17
Summary: Kim Minseok si gadis brutal tetapi memiliki sisi lembut dan Kim Jongdae si laki-laki wibawa tapi suka berkata sarkatis. Keduanya dipertemukan kembali di bangku kuliah tapi setiap kali bertemu mereka tak ubahnya seperti anjing dan kucing yang terus saja bertengkar. BAD SUMMARY, GS, EXO, CHENMIN dan sepintas couple lain akan muncul seiring bertambahnya chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Be With You**

 **CHENMIN Couple—Chen & Xiumin**

 **Kim Jongdae || Kim Minseok**

 **Romance**

* * *

"Kau dimana?" Minseok menyilang kedua kakinya sambil menghubungi seseorang di teleponnya. Ia sudah berjam-jam menunggu di kafe karena ada janji dengan sahabat bermata rusanya itu, tapi orang yang berjanji belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali—bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir cappuccino dan tiga croissant untuk menghilangkan kesuntukkannya.

" _Maafkan aku, Minnie. Aku baru saja keluar kelas—tiba-tiba saja Profesor Lee datang."_

Suara seberang sana menjawab dengan memelas agar Minseok tidak mengamukinya. Sedaritadi dia sudah yakin kalau Minseok akan memarahinya—bukan, lebih tepat akan memakinya karena tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

" _Minnie…"_

"Hmm," Minseok membalas dengan enggan.

" _Maafkan aku,"_

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Minseok membuat Luhan frustasi sekaligus ketakutan. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana tabiat sahabat berpipi bakpao nya itu kalau sudah ngambek atau marah akan mendiamkannya berhari-hari.

" _Minnie, aku akan mentraktirmu makan kalau kau mau memaafkanku."_ Bujuk Luhan berharap Minseok mau memaafkannya.

" _Call_ ," sahut Minseok yang seketika membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

 _Kalau soal makanan cepat_ , batin Luhan menggerutu.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Luhan melongo menatap Minseok yang memakan makanannya dengan beringas. Di dalam pikiran Luhan tiba-tiba di liputi rasa bersalah melihat sahabatnya itu seperti gelandangan yang tidak makan selama satu minggu. Padahal Minseok hanya menunggunya selama dua jam—kalau tak salah dan Minseok sempat berkata kalau dia sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir cappuccino dan tiga croissant untuk menunggunya saja. Itu bukan kelaparan tapi rakus namanya.

"Eii~ pelan-pelan makanannya, Minnie." Luhan menyodorkan tissue ke arah Minseok—karena saus belepotan di pinggir bibirnya.

Minseok mengambil tissue tersebut lalu membersihkan saus-saus yang belepotan di pinggir bibirnya—kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang seketika kerongkongannya terasa tercekik dengan tatapan Minseok ke arahnya.

"Ini salahmu, gara-gara kau aku tidak sempat makan siang," sunggutnya dan kembali melahap makanannya.

Luhan menghela napasnya, gadis bermata rusa itu tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi—karena dia yang menyebabkan Minseok kelaparan. Tapi salah Minseok juga kenapa tidak makan duluan—pakai acara merajuk segala dan marah-marah. Tapi intinya ini salahnya Luhan juga, itu pendapat Minseok.

 _DRRTTT—DRTTT_

Ponsel Luhan berdering. Gadis bermata rusa itu seketika tersenyum melihat siapa yang meneleponnya—Oh Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Hallo…"

" _Kau sedang dimana?"_

"Aku sedang makan dengan Minnie di kafe, ada apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana, _"Luhan…"_

"Iya, ada apa?"

" _Bisa kau jemput aku dikampus, mobilku tiba-tiba saja tidak mau hidup. Aku sudah menghubungi orang bengkel—dan maaf kalau aku merusak acara makan-makan kalian."_

Luhan menggeleng—walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Sehun, "Tidak masalah, aku akan segera kesana." Ujarnya yang memberi kode pada Minseok yang masih menikmati makanannya. Setelah sambungan mereka terputus, Luhan pun segera merapikan dirinya sambil melihat bekas-bekas sisa saus yang mana tahu masih menempel di pinggir bibirnya. Minseok dan Luhan—sebelah-duabelas kalau masalah sedang makan. Mereka belepotan seperti anak kecil.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku mau menjemput Sehun dikampusnya." Luhan sudah bergegas ingin pergi—tapi terhenti ketika mendengar suara sumpit yang diletakkan oleh Minseok dengan kasar di atas meja.

"Kau dan Baekhyun selalu saja seperti itu, kalian meninggalkanku sendiri." Lirihnya dengan nada merajuk—membuat Luhan merasa bersalah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Min... k—kita berdua tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

Minseok menghela napasnya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda." Sahutnya kemudian meraih sumpitnya kembali tanpa memandang Luhan yang menatapnya bersalah dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Merasa dipandangi, Minseok kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Nanti Sehun terlalu lama menunggumu."

"Min… a—aku…"

"Sudahlah Luhan, aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah!"

Luhan sudah ingin berkata kembali tapi dia urungkan karena melihat tatapan tajam Minseok yang seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya. Lalu dengan berat hati—gadis bermata rusa itu bangkit meninggalkan Minseok dengan rasa bersalah. Dan Minseok kemudian menghela napas kasar—dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Hah, nafsu makanku hilang." Gerutunya kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya kembali ke atas meja—lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kafe itu juga.

* * *

 ** _Be With You_**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Minseok. Gadis berpipi tembem tapi cantik itu menjadi idola para lelaki di kampusnya, bahkan di luar kampus juga menjadi idola—bagi yang tidak tahu sikapnya yang beringas dan brutal. Minseok selain cantik, dia seorang atlet taekwondo—yang sudah mendapat gelar Dan-1. Minseok seorang siswi di jurusan ilmu Hubungan Internasional, dan bersahabat dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun karena mereka sama-sama berada di jurusan yang sama hanya saja Minseok dan Luhan berbeda konsentrasi dengan Baekhyun—sehingga membuat mereka jarang bertemu—karena jadwal mereka yang berbeda.

Minseok melewati koridor kampus dengan sepasang earphone hitam menempel ditelinganya. Rambut brunette nya sengaja ia uraikan dan berjalan sambil melihat ponselnya—sehingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan. Untung saja Minseok bisa menahan tubuhnya—sehingga ia bisa tetap berdiri. Tapi berbeda dengan orang yang menabraknya—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka saling menabrak yang terjerembab ke lantai.

"Astaga, dimana matamu?" Suara cempreng yang paling Minseok benci itu seketika menyapa gendang telinga. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan sweater dan ripped jeans itu menggerutu ke arahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya dimana matamu." Balas Minseok tak mau kalah.

Minseok memperhatikan laki-laki berbulu mata unta itu berdiri sambil memegang pinggangnya dan keduanya menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Ck! Kau lagi." Ujar laki-laki itu melihat penampilan Minseok yang sangat urak-urakkan menurutnya—berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain. tentu saja, dia Kim Minseok.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau pikir aku senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Jongdae- _ssi_? Apa kau sengaja menabrakku agar kau bisa menyapaku, hmm." Minseok menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya dan menatap remeh ke arah Jongdae.

Jongdae berdecih dan kemudian tersenyum mengejek, "Percaya diri sekali kau." Sahutnya.

Minseok yang tak mau kalah juga ikutan tersenyum mengejek. Keduanya bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka. Oh ya, sekedar informasi. Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae sangat terkenal di kampus karena mereka ibaratkan bagaimana kucing dan anjing bila bertemu.

Padahal dulu, Luhan yang lebih kenal Minseok dari kecil mengetahui—hubungan Minseok dan Jongdae sebenarnya. Minseok dan Jongdae dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih saat masih sekolah menengah pertama. Namun keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena Minseok mengatakan Jongdae itu menyebalkan dan tidak peka. Tapi Jongdae malah sebaliknya menyalahkan Minseok kalau gadis itu jauh lebih menyebalkan dan brutal menurutnya.

Minseok memang brutal, itu sudah bawaannya dari kecil. Minseok kecil memang tomboy—suka bolos dan memanjat pagar kalau terlambat. Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang taat aturan tapi menyebalkan karena selalu berkata sarkatis.

"Tentu saja aku percaya diri karena kau sengaja menabrakku, 'kan." Minseok menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongdae dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bicara denganmu membuat telingaku sakit."

Jongdae berlalu meninggalkan Minseok yang masih ingin meledeknya—menghampiri seorang gadis yang berpenampilan lebih anggun dan elegan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongdae yang menghampirinya. Minseok yang melihatnya sempat berdecih seakan melihat adegan drama korea yang ditonton setiap hari oleh ibunya di rumah. Tapi detik kemudian tatapan mengejek itu berubah sendu ketika bagaimana melihat Jongdae begitu sangat posesifnya pada gadis bernama—Park Haneul itu, kekasih Jongdae. Dulu Minseok juga pernah merasakan bagaimana wibawanya pembawaan seorang Kim Jongdae yang sangat dewasa menurutnya sebelum umurnya. Jika Minseok sedang berkelahi dengan teman-temannya, maka ada Jongdae yang menenangkannya. Tapi itu dulu, saat mereka masih sekolah menengah pertama. Sekarang sudah berbeda, dan Minseok tahu alasannya kenapa dulu Jongdae mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena Jongdae sudah tidak sanggup menoleransi sikap brutal Minseok yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Minseok selalu membuang pikiran masa lalunya itu jika tanpa sengaja melihat Jongdae bersama kekasih barunya.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be With You**

 **CHENMIN Couple—Chen & Xiumin**

 **Kim Jongdae || Kim Minseok**

 **Romance**

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Beberapa orang mahasiswa mulai sibuk mencari kelas di hari pertama mereka yang akan segera di mulai. Bahkan dari beberapa orang mahasiswa masih terlihat santai karena tidak begitu mempedulikan kelas hari pertama yang hanya di mulai dengan pertemuan tentang kuliah umum—hanya sebatas memberi metode pembelajaran—walaupun sudah diketahui oleh beberapa mahasiswa.

Minseok melangkah malas menuju kelasnya yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Terkutuklah untuk kelas ini karena ia mendapatkan kelas Profesor Kang yang terkenal _killer_. Di hari pertama saja sudah membahas bab pertama bukan mengenalkan metode pembelajaran yang dilakukan oleh dosen lain para umumnya yang memberikan toleransi bagi mahasiswanya di hari pertama.

Saat ia sudah masuk di dalam kelas, sebagian mata tertuju padanya dan membuatnya sedikit risih. Seolah ia orang asing yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Memangnya salah ya kalau dia baru mengambil mata kuliah ini di semester empat yang harusnya di ambil semester dua. Otomatis di kelas itu di isi oleh para junior dan sedikit dari tingkatnya. Ia melihat Mina—gadis keturunan Jepang yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Minseok menghela napas, setidaknya dia punya teman seangkatan di dalam kelas itu. Minseok berjalan menghampiri Mina—sesekali memberi tatapan tajam ke arah junior-junior yang masih bertanya-tanya siapa dia.

"Ku pikir hanya aku sendiri yang baru mengambil kelas ini," ujar Mina terlihat lega ketika Minseok sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Minseok juga merasakan hal yang dengan Mina di dalam hatinya. Ia masih ada teman untuk bertukar pikiran walaupun bisa saja dia bertukar pikiran dengan junior yang masih punya pikiran yang sama dengannya nanti jika berdiskusi.

Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia sedang malas berkomentar terlebih lagi dia mendapatkan kelas pagi hari ini. biasanya kalau ada kelas lain dibuka, biasanya Minseok sengaja mengambil kelas siang atau sore agar tidurnya tidak terganggu dan bisa begadang menikmati film-film action kesukaannya hingga pagi.

Tak lama kemudian suara berisik di dalam kelas teredam ketika seorang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dongker di kancing dengan rapi, celana jeans hitam serta sneakers abu-abu yang membalut kakinya berjalan dengan aura wibawanya. Mata Minseok meneliti penampilan laki-laki itu sambil berdecak kesal. Dia baru ingat kalau Kim Jongdae—mahasiswa kesayangan Profesor Kang dan mendapatkan nilai A dalam mata kuliah ini dulu—dia dari Luhan yang memberitahunya dulu saat Luhan di kelas yang sama dengan Jongdae.

Semua mata para junior tertuju ke arah Jongdae yang berdiri di depan kelas. Sekilas Minseok terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari junior yang membuatnya seketika risih—namun tak peduli.

"Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu. Untuk kelas ini di bombing oleh Profesor Kang. Tapi karena beliau tidak bisa masuk di hari pertama karena berhalangan. Maka beliau meminta saya untuk menggantikannya sementara." Ujar Jongdae menatap satu persatu para juniornya—hingga tatapan matanya bertemu pandangan dengan tatapan Minseok yang duduk di bangku paling tengah. Jongdae sempat memperlihatkan seringainya pada Minseok—namun kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sosok yang wibawa—membuat Minseok geram bukan main. Ia tahu maksud seringai yang diperlihatkan oleh Jongdae tadi padanya.

 _Dasar muka dua_ , batin Minseok geram.

"Baiklah pertemuan pertama kita langsung saja pada pembahasan bab yang telah dirangkum oleh professor Kang." Jongdae mulai menampilkan slide nya di layar infocus yang telah menyala di depan kelas dan memperlihatkan slide teori-teori kuliahnya.

Mahasiswa di dalam kelas itu menghela napas pasrah begitu Jongdae sudah menampilkan slide. Sebagian ada yang sudah mencatatnya. Sementara Minseok duduk dengan santai sambil mengunyah permen karet tanpa mempedulikan Jongdae yang menerangkan di depan kelas.

"Ini bukan kantin atau taman buat kalian makan atau bergosip."

Suara Jongdae terdengar datar namun tajam membuat beberapa mahasiswi yang merasa dirinya langsung pura-pura menghadap ke depan untuk melihat Jongdae dan Minseok hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia masih dengan santainya mengunyah permen karet hingga akhirnya suara Jongdae terdengar kembali.

"Aku baru tahu ada kambing didalam kelas ini, silahkan keluar jika tidak ingin mengikuti kelas ini." ucapnya menatap Minseok.

Kini semua pusat perhatian beralih pada Minseok—karena semua mahasiswa di dalam kelas mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya ke atas meja.

Minseok berdecak sebal dan menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae.

"Maaf, aku akan keluar dari kelas ini."

Minseok mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah depan dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada Jongdae yang juga menatapnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu—langkah Minseok terhenti begitu suara Jongdae kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang primitif jika sudah berada di luar."

Minseok benar-benar ingin melempar Jongdae dengan sepatunya. Ia yakin kalau sekarang Jongdae memasang tampang menyebalkan ke arahnya yang sedang membelakanginya. Dengan menghela napas kasar Minseok keluar dari kelas dan menendang tong sampah di samping kakinya sehingga membuat Seungcheol yang sedang duduk di koridor kelas terkejut hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Dan benar saja, ucapan Jongdae jangan bertingkah seperti orang primitif sudah terjadi karena korbannya adalah tong sampah.

 _Awas kau, Kim Jongdae_ , batin Minseok geram bukan main sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Bukan Kim Minseok namanya kalau ia tidak berulah. Baru saja diusir dari kelas—bukan di usir, _sih_. Lebih tepatnya dia yang mengeluarkan dirinya dari kelas. Sekarang malah membuat kerusuhan di kafetaria karena—Tzuyu gadis kewargaanegaraan Taiwan itu tanpa sengaja menumpahkan jus apelnya ke baju Minseok.

"Maafkan aku, _sunbaenim_." Tzuyu menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Minseok sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Dimana matamu, huh?"

"Maafkan aku, _sunbae_. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh."

Minseok menghela napasnya, hari ini dia sungguh sial. Otak Minseok seolah sudah men-list kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Mulai tadi pagi ia sempat dimarahi ibunya karena menganggu adiknya, bertemu dengan Kim Jongdae dan dii kelas menjadi pusat perhatian dan juga di keluarkan dari kelas—tidak, lebih tepatnya ia yang memang berniat keluar dari kelas untuk tidak melihat Kim Jongdae sialan itu, dan sekarang dia ketumpahan jus yang tidak disengaja oleh juniornya. Tapi, bukankah semua itu salahnya Minseok. Dianya saja yang sangat keras kepala.

"Minnie…" Luhan tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya setelah melihat keramaian di depan _counter_ kafetaria yang kebetulan ia ingin memesan Americano dingin untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas di gazebo. "Astaga, kenapa dengan bajumu?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat ke arah baju sahabatnya yang kotor lalu menatap Tzuyu yang masih berusaha meminta maaf pada Minseok.

Minseok menghela napasnya. Tidak ada gunanya bila ia terus bersiteru hanya masalah ketumpahan jus. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang ke rumahnya sekarang juga. Tapi Minseok harus mengurus sesuatu untuk masa depannya, yaitu; mengurus kelas Hukum Internasional—dan Jongdae sebagai asisten dosennya. Minseok yakin, Jongdae sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mempermalukannya.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

"Jongdae bilang begitu," Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Minseok tentang kelas tadi pagi.

"Kurasa otak dan mulutnya tidak bisa bekerjasama." Timpal Minseok membolak-balikkan sebuah buku yang dibawa oleh Luhan.

Kedua gadis itu kini sedang duduk di gazebo kampus yang terletak di pinggiran kolam ikan yang biasa digunakan oleh mahasiswa untuk diskusi dan juga berorasi. Kalau masalah berorasi, omong-omong Minseok lah jagonya. Dia bahkan pernah memimpin seluruh mahasiswa berdemo di depan rektorat untuk menuntut hak ruangan untuk BEM yang disegel oleh pihak kampus karena terjadi pencemaran nama baik oleh salah satu mahasiswa terhadap guru besar. Bayangkan, Minseok si mahasiswi menjadi pemimpin demo di kala itu menjadi terkenal. Sampai sekarang siapa, sih yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Minseok.

"Min, kurasa Jongdae ada benarnya juga berkata seperti itu…" Luhan meringis seketika melihat tatapan tajam Minseok ke arahnya.

"Kau membelanya?"

Luhan menggeleng, "B—Bukan begitu Min…" gadis bermata rusa itu menghela napasnya. "Apa kau selama ini tidak memperhatikan dirimu, Min? kau terlalu banyak berubah. Minseok yang kukenal dulu tidak seperti ini." jelas Luhan menatapnya sendu sekaligus prihatin ke arah sahabatnya.

"Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."

Luhan meraih tangan Minseok lalu mengenggamnya, "Masih ada aku dan Baekhyun kalau butuh sesuatu Min, dan kami siap mendengar keluh kesahmu. Datanglah pada kami kalau kau membutuhkan kami," secara tak langsung Luhan menasehati Minseok dan sekaligus memberinya pengertian—membuat Minseok sekarang berpikir. Benarkah dirinya sekarang terlalu banyak berubah. Perasaannya dari dulu hingga sekarang sama saja. Ia masih saja galak, beringas dan brutal—walaupun tidak separah sekarang. Tapi Minseok membenarkan juga ucapan Luhan kalau dia belakangan ini juga merasakan kesepian karena kedua sahabatnya itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan mereka juga jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

* * *

 ** _Be With You_**

* * *

Jongdae meletakkan tasnya di samping kursi kosong disampingnya. Pemuda bermata unta itu sedang menunggu teman-teman kelompoknya untuk berdiskusi masalah tugas dari dosen Yoo beberapa hari lalu. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya lalu beberapa orang temannya menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sunggyu yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

Jongdae menggeleng karena ia memang juga baru sampai disana, "Hanya kita bertiga?" tanya pada Sunggyu dan juga Wonwoo yang kebetulan bertemu diparkiran menuju tempat janjian mereka.

"Baekhyun dan Luhan sebentar lagi akan menyusul. Mereka sedang ada urusan," sahut Wonwoo yang mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas.

Ketiga lelaki itu kini membuka bahan tugas masing-masing untuk digabungkan menjadi satu, kemudian sebuah suara menyapa mereka.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Itu Baekhyun yang menyapa. Ketiga lelaki itu menatap ke arahnya dan tatapan tak suka kembali terlihat antara Jongdae yang melihat Minseok yang juga ada disana.

"Apa anggota kita bertambah satu orang?" tanya Jongdae kembali menatap bukunya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan satu sama lain. begitu pula dengan Sunggyu dan Wonwoo yang saling tatap karena di dalam grup chat tidak ada penambahan anggota baru setahu mereka.

"Oh, D—Dia…" belum sempat Luhan bersuara Minseok sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini," ucap Minseok.

"Bagus kalau sadar."

Semua mata tertuju pada Jongdae yang masih menatap bukunya. Rahang Minseok mengeras seketika menatap Jongdae yang seolah pura-pura tidak tahu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika masalah Minseok dan Jongdae yang tidak pernah akur sama sekali setiap mereka bertemu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apalagi, Minseok bergegas pergi setelah tanpa ingin membuat keributan yang lebih parah di kafe.

* * *

 ** _Be With You_**

* * *

Minseok menendang selimutnya brutal hingga kain tebal nan hangat itu tergeletak tidak elit di lantai kamarnya. Kondisi Minseok sekarang bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja—karena surai brunette nya berantakkan seperti rambut singa jantan. Ia pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya setelah pulang dari kampus ia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar tanpa mau memeriksa ponselnya yang terus bergetar pertanda pesan-pesan masuk dan panggilan masuk.

Pikiran sekarang melayang ke arah Jongdae yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan semenjak mereka kembali dipertemukan di kampus yang sama.

Sekedar informasi lagi, setelah mereka tamat sekolah menengah pertama. Orangtua Jongdae dipindah tugaskan ke Beijing dan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya disana. Namun, saat masuk kuliah, mereka dipertemukan kembali. Awalnya Minseok sangat bahagia kalau ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Jongdae. Tapi semua rasa bahagia nya hilang begitu saja setelah Jongdae menyatakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Minseok dengan tatapannya. Jongdae selalu menghindarinya setiap kali mereka bertemu dan kadang berkata sarkatis. Jadi, Jongdae yang dulu terlihat wibawa baginya itu hanya sebuah topeng menurut Minseok. Jongdae yang dulu dan Jongdae yang sekarang sudah berubah walaupun orang yang sama.

"Minseok- _ie_ ,"

Tiba-tiba saja ibunya memanggilnya—membuat Minseok kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan enggan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak mau diganggu untuk saat ini.

" _YA_! KIM MINSEOK… BUKAN PINTUNYA KALAU TIDAK AKAN _EOMMA_ HANCURKAN PINTUNYA."

Sebenarnya Minseok terkadang heran kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan suara lengkingan dan sifat brutalnya itu. Ternyata itu semua turunan dari ibu mereka yang memang memiliki sifat brutal dan aneh dengan suara lengkingannya yang bisa terdengar hingga rumah diujung komplek sana.

"Minseok- _ie_ ," panggil Heechul sekali lagi kali ini dengan nada pelan namun tangannya masih mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar anaknya.

"Iya, _eomma_. Tunggu sebentar."

Minseok malas berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membuka pintu kamarnya—sebelum ibunya menghancurkan pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, Heechul buru-buru masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat lalu menarik tangan Minseok agar menjauh dari pintu kamarnya membuat Minseok mengernyit heran melihat tingkah aneh ibunya.

"Ada apa, _eomma_?" tanyanya heran.

Heechul mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya Minseok agar anak sulungnya itu memelankan suaranya. Minseok pun mengangguk.

"Di luar ada tamu, bisa kau keluar sebentar menyambut mereka sementara eomma ingin bersiap-siap dikamar. Tidak enak kalau membiarkan appa mu sendiri disana."

Minseok menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Memangnya siapa yang datang?" tanyanya.

Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya ke depan muka Minseok, "Kau nanti akan tahu sendiri, cepat pergi kesana. Tapi rapikan dirimu dulu. Astaga kenapa bisa aku punya anak seperti kau ini." ucap Heechul yang kini berlari ke meja make-up anaknya untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan make-up untuk merias anaknya.

" _Eomma_ … kenapa harus pakai make-up." Celos Minseok masih enggan untuk menerima sentuhan kuas diwajahnya.

Seketika Heechul menatap tajam ke arahnya membuat Minseok menciut, "Duduk dan diam, lalu nanti kau harus memakai dress ini." ucap Heechul yang tadi membawa sebuah paperbag coklat lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dress berwarna pastel dihadapan Minseok yang menatapnya horror. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah memakai dress kecuali tidak mengikuti orangtuanya datang kepertemuan bisnis, itupun setiap dua tahun sekali.

" _Eomma_ … kenapa harus." Minseok menatap Heechul dengan wajah memelas. Tapi bukan Heechul namanya kalau segala keinginannya harus terwujud tanpa penolakan.

"Kau harus memakainya. Aku tidak mau kau mempermalukan keluarga kita." Timpal Heechul yang kembali memoles wajah Minseok dengan blush on dan sebagainya, tanpa menghiraukan wajah pasrah Minseok yang sudah tidak bisa berkomentar apapun.

Tak lama kemudian Minseok mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin. Sungguh? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa di dalam cermin itu sekarang? Seorang gadis terlihat anggun dengan dress berwarna pastel hingga selutut dan sebuah _high heel_ putih gading yang senada dengan dress serta make-up natural yang membuatnya sangat cantik.

Minseok pun berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah pelan karena takut terpeleset karena _high heel_ yang ia kenakan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ayahnya yang tertawa dan juga suara lain yang ikut tertawa—membuat Minseok semakin penasaran dan perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang di tempat begitu tatapan semua tertuju padanya, melihat penampilannya yang malam ini sangat cantik bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya—tak terkecuali bagi seorang lelaki yang menatap terkejut dan berekspresi yang sama dengan Minseok.

Lelaki itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya, Kim Jongdae.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hayooo gimana nih? Minseok dan Jongdae nya ketemu lagi di rumahnya Minseok :D Pasti penasaran dong ya kenapa keluarga Jongdae datang ke rumah Minseok hihihihi penasaran kan. ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya.**

 **Ohya, nggak sabar nih nungguin EXO CBX debut hahahahaha semoga makin keren tapi lucu dan menggemesinlah pokoknya. Doh, makin sayang aja nih sama CBX uhuuu plus Chanyeol tapi tetap cinta OT9 kok. tetap dukung mereka ya kalau sekarang udah sibuk sama jadwal masing-masing. semoga oppa-oppa kita makin keren dan hebat.**

 **So, don't forget your review :) Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be With You**

 **CHENMIN Couple—Chen & Xiumin**

 **Kim Jongdae || Kim Minseok**

 **Romance**

* * *

Acara makan malam di rumah keluarga Kim Jon Won berjalan dengan lancar. Terlihat dari kedua keluarga itu saling berbaur satu sama selain—termasuk Minseok dan Jongdae yang—terpaksa mengikuti apa yang dibicarakan dan bahkan tak jarang para orangtua mereka menanyakan bagaimana mereka di kampus dan itu dijawab oleh Jongdae dengan sangat manis—kalau mereka saling berteman baik jika di kampus dan tak lupa pula sebuah senyumannya yang membuat kedua keluarga itu membenarkan ucapan Jongdae tanpa tahu dari sebalik senyum itu yang hanya Minseok ketahui—membuat Minseok mual bukan main dengan acting Jongdae dihadapan keluarga mereka.

Saat kedua keluarga itu masih berbicara dengan bisnis. Karena Ayah Minseok dan Ayah Jongdae baru saja menjalin hubungan kerja sama untuk saling mendukung perusahaan masing-masing. Dan Minseok kini berada di kolam berenang di dekat taman belakang rumahnya dengan alasan ingin mengerjakan tugas—tapi diam-diam memutar arah ke taman belakang tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Gadis itu melepaskan _high heel_ nya lalu mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam renang yang begitu dingin karena suhu udara malam itu sangat dingin walaupun tidak sampai dibawah minus derajat. Pikirannya tergiang-giang tentang kejadian makan malam barusan dimana Jongdae bertingkah layaknya tidak ada terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir juga, Minseok sempat heran kenapa Jongdae begitu tidak menyukainya sekarang, padahal dulu dia tidak pernah berbuat salah sehingga Jongdae membencinya sekarang ini—menatapnya layaknya musuh. Kalau Jongdae tidak menyukai sikapnya seperti orang bar-bar. Oke, Minseok mungkin bisa terima dan akan berusaha menghilangkan sikapnya itu tapi di dalam pikiran Minseok pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Jongdae sekarang tidak menyukainya.

Sedang asyik dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja Kim Myungsoo—adiknya Minseok menghampirinya.

 _ **PUK**_

Myungsoo menepuk bahu Minseok membuat sang kakak menoleh ke arahnya menatap sang adik was-was, takut jika adiknya itu berlari ke dalam rumah dan memberitahu keberadaannya pada Ibunya. Sudah pasti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan oleh Ibunya nanti. Minseok sudah sangat hapal diluar kepala bagaimana tabiat sang adik yang sangat jahil—walaupun lebih sangat-sangat jahilnya dia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

Bukannya menjawab, Myungsoo sudah duduk bersila disampingnya tanpa mengikuti kegiatan sang kakak mencelupkan ke air. Myungsoo berdecak sebal menatap ke arah kakaknya yang menatapnya datar.

"Bisa tidak _noona_ bertanya dengan wajah manis padaku?" Myungsoo mengerucut bibirnya lucu—membuat Minseok gemas bukan main ingin mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Maafkan adikku sayang, ada apa, hmm?" tanya Minseok kembali kali ini dengan nada dibuat-buat manis sekali, "Puas kau?" tatapannya kembali datar membuat bocah 13 tahun itu yang tadi ingin mengejek kakaknya kini berdecih sebal.

"Pantas saja tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu karena kau galak." Timpal Myungsoo membuat Minseok menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bukannya takut, Myungsoo hanya mengidikkan bahunya.

"Ck! Tahu apa kau soal urusan _noona_ , huh. Kencing saja belum lurus malah sok mengatai orang."

"Ck! Asal _noona_ tahu saja, biar kencing ku belum lurus tapi aku sudah punya pacar." Myungsoo berdiri dari posisinya siap-siap ingin kabur dari sang kakak ketika dia mengungkapkan jati dirinya pada sang kakak yang mengerjap-ngerjap polos menatapnya. "Memangnya _noona_ sampai sekarang masih _single_ , dasar nenek lampir." Myungsoo memeletkan lidahnya membuat Minseok bergegas bangkit untuk mengejar adiknya yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tawa meledak.

" _YAK_! KIM MYUNGSOO JANGAN LARI KAU… _YAK_!"

Dada Minseok naik-turun dibuatnya melihat kelakuan sang adik yang memang selalu memancing emosinya.

"Dasar bocah ingusan. Kencing saja belum lurus sudah pacaran dan berani mengatai orang tua. Awas kau nanti." Gerutu Minseok yang kembali duduk di tempatnya semula berusaha menenangkan kembali pikirannya dan juga emosinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Jongdae yang sedaritadi melihat kejadian kedua kakak-beradik itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil kini berjalan menghampiri Minseok.

"Langit malam ini sangat indah sekali," ucap Jongdae menatap langit yang membuat Minseok menoleh ke samping dimana ada Jongdae berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana bahannya.

Minseok berdecak sebal. Kenapa kegiatan ingin menyendirinya selalu saja diganggu oleh orang-orang yang membuat emosinya meledak. Tadi ibunya, adiknya dan sekarang Jongdae. Minseok ingin sekali pergi dari situ tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongdae sudah duduk di tempat Myungsoo tadi.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Jongdae lembut berbeda dari biasanya.

Minseok menaikkan satu alisnya mendengarkan pertanyaan Jongdae barusan yang terdengar lembut—atau telinganya yang bermasalah. Tidak biasa Jongdae bertanya dengan nada selembut ini setelah enam tahun lamanya saat mereka masih berstatus pacaran. Catat itu! saat masih berstatus pacaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Minseok kini mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di dalam air. Dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Jongdae.

Suasana keduanya menjadi canggung seketika. Jongdae menghela napasnya karena tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi—kalau di lihat-lihat gadis itu sedang kesal dengannya dan baru saja adiknya semakin meningkatkan kadar level kekesalannya.

"Kau masih marah denganku?" tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menyeringai menatap Jongdae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit terbaca olehnya. Tumben sekali laki-laki di sampingnya itu bertanya hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan padanya jika mereka bertemu. Dan juga, melihat malam ini sikap Jongdae sangat aneh menurutnya—berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu sakartis dan menatapnya tidak suka.

 _Marah? Tentu saja aku marah padamu_ , batin Minseok kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia tidak ingin terperangkap di dalam tatapan Jongdae yang membuatnya sulit kembali ke dunianya. Karena tatapan Jongdae selalu membuatnya tenggelam ke dalam pesona laki-laki berbulu mata unta itu.

"Sepertinya maid ku salah memasukkan racikan bumbu ke dalam makan malam." Minseok berkata dengan nada meledek bagi Jongdae. Memang benar, Minseok seolah meledek sikapnya malam ini. Jongdae tahu itu—tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Aku serius." ucap Jongdae berusaha bersabar.

"Aku juga serius."

Jongdae menghela napasnya lalu kembali menatap langit malam yang kini berubah sangat kelam baginya.

"Kurasa kau harus melakukan retorisasi dirimu."

Minseok seketika menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae yang baru saja seperti tidak terima dengan dirinya. Minseok benci ini, tadi baik dan tiba-tiba saja Jongdae berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan mulut sakartisnya.

"Ck! Ini hidupku. Kenapa kau yang mengatur kehidupanku. Seharusnya kau yang harus melakukan retorisasi pada dirimu biar otak dan mulutmu itu bisa konsisten dan tidak seenaknya mengatai orang."

Kini Jongdae yang berdecak sebal menatap Minseok yang berhasil membalikkan kata-katanya barusan. Inilah yang sering terjadi pada mereka berdua, selalu beradu mulut mulai dari hal sepele yang bisa membuat mereka diam-diaman beberapa hari—karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka. Padahal kalau di lihat-lihat mereka itu adalah pasangan yang unik jika mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Di lihat dari tatapan khawatir Jongdae dulu saat mereka masih mahasiswa baru saat mengikuti _SOCAVOIR_ yang diadakan oleh jurusan mereka untuk mempererat hubungan sesama angkatan dan senior di kawasan resort yang berada di Busan. Waktu itu Minseok yang mendapat giliran masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mengambil beberapa bendera di pohon-pohon pada malam hari membuat Jongdae tidak tenang di tempat duduknya yang sedang menunggu giliran. Dia tahu, Minseok—biarpun bersikap beringas dan brutal tapi tetap mempunyai kelemahan juga. Minseok takut gelap ditempat sendirian walaupun ia membawa obor ditangannya. Dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi, Jongdae memutar ke arah samping berusaha menghindari senior-senior dan teman-temannya untuk menyusul Minseok di dalam hutan.

Maka dari itu saat melihat Minseok pamit ingin ke kamar dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas. Jongdae tahu kalau itu hanya alasan Minseok saja karena mereka di semester ini hanya beda satu kelas saja dan itu Jongdae yang sebagai asisten dosennya dan dia belum memberi tugas sama sekali pada kelasnya itu. Lalu melihat Myungsoo—adiknya Minseok berlari ke taman belakang membuat Jongdae juga ingin mencari ketenangan disana daripada mendengarkan perbincangan orangtua mereka yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan pusing. Dan saat melihat Minseok sendiri di kolam renang itulah membuatnya tadi bertanya kenapa gadis itu duduk sendirian di luar di tempat yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lampu saja. Tapi gadis itu malah terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Jongdae tahu, Minseok pasti sangat marah padanya—atau mungkin membencinya. Sebenarnya pantas saja kalau gadis itu membencinya karena sikapnya yang terlihat seperti orang jahat. Tapi dia punya alasan di sebalik sikap dinginnya terhadap gadis itu dan selalu berkata sakartis. Hanya Jongdae yang tahu—dan sekarang ia harus bersabar karena ia juga terikat dengan sebuah hubungan dengan seorang gadis bernama—Kim Haneul yang merupakan junior nya yang sudah ia pacari selama dua bulan. Sebut saja Kim Jongdae seorang pengecut saat ini yang berusaha memakai topeng walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat peduli pada Minseok dan selalu memperhatikan semua tingkah lakunya selama ini tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Minseok takut gelap dalam kesendirian. Jongdae selalu mengingat itu di dalam benaknya, menyimpan memori lama tentang Minseok di dalam benaknya. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan, kalau ini rumahnya Minseok tapi Jongdae tahu kalau gadis itu takut berada di tempat gelap sendirian. Karena Minseok pernah memberitahunya dulu.

Jongdae menyeringai, kembali ke dalam _devil mode_ nya dan menatap Minseok yang kini juga menatapnya dengan sengit seolah bisa membunuh laki-laki itu dengan matanya. Andai saja itu terjadi, mungkin Jongdae sekarang sudah terkapar bersimbah darah dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi itu semua hanya 'andai' dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ck! Kenapa setiap kali berbicara denganmu telingaku sakit," Jongdae menekan-nekan telinganya seolah benar-benar sakit, padahal itu tidak sama sekali. Ia berusaha membuat gadis itu kembali marah padanya.

"Kau sendiri yang memancing emosiku, Kim Jongdae- _ssi_." Timpal Minseok selalu menyahuti perkataan Jongdae. "Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana," Minseok menuju ke arah barat dimana pintu masuk rumahnya berada.

"Tanpa kau memberitahu aku sudah tahu, bodoh." Jongdae sudah berjalan meninggalkan Minseok yang ingin saja melemparinya dengan _high heel_ nya tapi laki-laki itu sudah berbalik menatapnya dengan seringai yang selalu membuat Minseok sulit menebak kelakuan Jongdae. "Hati-hati ada yang duduk di sampingmu." Setelah mengatakannya, Jongdae langsung bergegas pergi masuk ke dalam rumah Minseok tanpa tahu kalau Minseok melototkan matanya, lalu menatap sekeliling kolam renang yang terlihat remang-remang. Gadis itu pun langsung berlari luntang-lantung menyusul Jongdae ke dalam rumahnya dengan umpatan-umpatan yang ia tujukan untuk Jongdae.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

"Jadi semalam itu Jongdae dan keluarganya datang ke rumahmu karena undangan makan malam dari Ayahmu." Luhan berkata histeris setelah Minseok menceritakan semua kejadian tadi malam pada Luhan. Minseok mengangguk dengan wajah memelas.

"Ku kira kedatangan keluarga Jongdae mau menjodohkan kalian berdua." Goda Luhan membuat Minseok menatapnya horror seketika.

" _NO_! LUHAN _NO_!" sahut Minseok mendramatisir, Luhan masih tertawa lucu melihat ekspersi Minseok yang menurutnya menggemaskan, "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Lu. Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan apalagi berjodoh dengan laki-laki menyebalkan sepertinya." Sambung Minseok kali ini meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Saat itu kedua gadis itu sedang berada di kafetaria kampus menunggu kelas yang sekitar setengah jam lagi akan masuk.

"Tapi kalian dulu pernah pacaran." ucap Luhan—membuat Minseok memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Luhan yang sebentar lagi pasti mengungkit masa lalunya bersama Jongdae.

"Itu hanya masa lalu yang harus aku lupakan, Lu." Minseok masih dengan kepala di atas meja—tapi tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk melihat pesan-pesan masuk di LINE nya.

Luhan mengerti bagaimana Minseok yang benar-benar ingin melupakan Jongdae dari kehidupannya. Tapi itu sangat sulit bagi Luhan karena mereka sama-sama di ruang lingkup yang sama.

"Min, bagaimana kau ku dekatkan dengan teman-teman Sehun." Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benak Luhan yang ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya itu untuk melupakan masa lalunya—melihat Jongdae sudah memiliki kekasih dan kini saatnya Minseok harus mencari pengganti Jongdae di kehidupannya agar sahabatnya itu tidak larut dalam kesedihan masa lalunya.

Minseok menegakkan kepalanya seketika mendengar ide Luhan barusan. Gadis bermata rusa itu tersenyum bahagia melihat Minseok sepertinya tertarik dengan rencananya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk, "Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin, Lu." ucap Minseok dengan wajah memelas dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sembari menghela napas.

Luhan berdecak sebal lalu terdengar sebuah rintihan dari bibir Minseok—karena Luhan baru saja melayangkan sumpit di atas kepala Minseok. Membuat gadis berpipi bakpao itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Sakit, bodoh." Gerutu Minseok dan Luhan mengidik bahunya acuh—tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Minseok karena merasa kesal dengan sikap pesimis sahabatnya itu. Luhan menyeruput bubble tea nya dengan tatapan gusar lalu menelusuri seluruh sudut kantin hingga mata rusanya melihat Jongdae dengan seorang gadis itu yang hanya berjarak tiga meja dari tempat mereka.

"Min, kau lihat ke arah jarum jam tiga." ucap Luhan ala detektif seolah sedang memecahkan misi besar dan itu membuat Minseok memutar bola matanya malas—tapi ia tetap mengikuti arahan sahabat mata rusanya itu ke arah yang di katakannya karena penasaran.

Luhan tahu bahwa Minseok kini sedang terbakar api cemburu ketika bagaimana melihat Jongdae yang begitu perhatian pada kekasihnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok, Luhan tersenyum jahil penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Minseok cemburu dengan menyuruhnya melihat Jongdae bersama kekasihnya. Dia sudah menebak detik berikutnya Minseok akan menyetujui idenya.

Tak lama kemudian apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan rupanya terjadi. Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan api cemburu lalu menunggu detik berikutnya yang sudah terbayang di benak gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Lu, bantu aku untuk melupakannya."

Luhan berteriak dalam hati bagaimana Minseok menyetujui idenya tadi dan dengan senyum manis yang di buat-buat ia menatap Minseok dengan berbinar.

"Tentu saja, Minnie." Sahutnya yang kemudian mengirim pesan untuk Sehun agar membantunya untuk mengenalkan Minseok dengan teman-teman kekasihnya itu yang berbeda fakultas dengan mereka.

* * *

 ** _Be With You_**

* * *

Minseok memandang layar ponselnya dengan malas begitu ada beberapa orang laki-laki yang sudah pasti teman-teman Sehun yang mengiriminya pesan di LINE berupa awalnya hanya berkenalan hingga tahap ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Minseok bukannya tidak mau menerima ajakan mereka, hanya saja ia belum siap sama sekali untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan ia menyesali keputusannya tadi siang menerima ide gila Luhan yang mengenalkannya dengan teman-teman Sehun dalam kasus; untuk melupakan Jongdae.

Tiba-tiba sebuah LINE dari bernama Kim Suho mengiriminya pesan. Minseok awalnya tidak tertarik sama sekali—tapi setelah melihat _display photo_ nya membuat Minseok sedikit tertarik, hanya sedikit—tidak lebih, lalu membalas pesan LINE laki-laki bernama Kim Suho itu sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang baik dan sopan melihat pesan yang dikirim kan oleh Suho sangat sopan dan baik. Minseok bisa menebak kalau laki-laki bernama Kim Suho ini anak yang baik di lihat dari fotonya yang hanya tersenyum di depan kamera tanpa ada unsur berlebihan; kata lain anak alay—anak layangan. Bukan, pokoknya unsur berlebihan yang digunakan anak-anak muda jaman sekarang biar dikatakan gaul padahal itu seperti orang primitf bagi Minseok yang tidak terlalu suka mengikuti tren masa kini secara berlebihan.

 **Kim Xiumin :**

 _Hobi ku berpetualang. Kau tidak keberatan?_

 **Kim Suho :**

 _Tidak masalah bagiku, berarti kau gadis yang mandiri dan juga tangguh._

 **Kim Xiumin :**

 _Terima kasih, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di akhir pekan nanti?_

 **Kim Suho :**

 _Pergi bermain golf._

Minseok sedikit membulatkan bibirnya membaca pesan balasan Suho. Pergi bermain golf. Sepertinya dia dari keluarga kalangan atas, yang sudah Minseok yakini pasti banyak gadis yang mengincarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Minseok kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas kembali pesan Suho—hingga akhirnya Suho kembali mengiriminya pesan.

 **Kim Suho :**

 _Hey, kenapa di read saja._

 **Kim Xiumin :**

 _Eung… maaf tadi ada adikku dikamar. Wah, pasti akhir pekanmu sangat menyenangkan sekali._

 **Kim Suho :**

 _Tentu saja, itu sudah seperti rutinitasku setiap akhir pesan._

Kali ini Minseok mempunyai pikiran selain dari kalangan atas, Suho juga seperti memarkan kekayaan orangtua dan kegiatannya yang sangat terlihat keren di kalangan menengah maupun bawah, lalu dengan besar hati ia tidak membalas pesan Suho dan detik betikutnya adalah…

 _ **Kim Suho : blocked**_

Itu lah yang terjadi selanjutnya. Suho termasuk ke dalam daftar list yang telah dicoret dan di block oleh Minseok semenjak tadi sore hingga malam ini—karena baginya sangat susah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar menerima dirinya apa adanya tanpa memandangnya dari segi material dan non-material. Minseok melempar ponselnya di samping tubuhnya—lalu menghela napas sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sosok Jongdae sangat susah baginya untuk di lupakan karena mereka masih berada di ruang lingkup yang sama dan selama ini hanya Jongdae yang bisa menerima gadis itu apa adanya—walaupun pada akhirnya Jongdae menyerah dengan tingkah lakunya yang semakin seperti kaum bar-bar yang tidak memiliki tata krama—karena apa; karena Minseok pernah merasa kecewa dengan Jongdae yang dulu tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai pacarnya saat Jongdae berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dulu sewaktu Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan mengatakan dia hanya kasihan pada Minseok bukan karena Jongdae mencintainya. Maka dari itulah Minseok menjadi bertambah brutal dan beringas hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **1 November 2016**

* * *

Yahoooo... gue kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan chapternya. Gue mau ngucapin, _especially_ buat para reader yang udah mau baca cerita abal-abal gue ini walaupun gue tau kalau fanfic **CHENMIN** jarang dijabah oleh pembaca yang kebanyakan lebih suka sama _couple_ lain U.U tapi gue sebagai **CHANBAEK** dan **CHENMIN SHIPPERS** ikut serta ingin memperbanyak cerita CHENMIN bersama author lain yang telah berjuang. Semoga cerita couple **CHENMIN** tidak kalah menariknya dengan cerita _couple_ lain.

Makin rumit nggak masalah mereka? Belum kek nya ya hihihihi masih sengaja kok. Ntar tunggu aja konflik yang benar-benar bikin reader kesal setengah mampus sama **CHENMIN couple**. Tapi tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.

Dan juga, gue turut sangat-sangat dan sangat bahagia setelah debutnya sub-unit **CHENBAEKXI** yang menurut gue mereka cocok jadi grup komedi /digampar/ Tapi sumpah gue juga ngakak liat MV nya tapi seru. Oke, gue nggak bakal panjang lebar lagi, cukup sekian dan tetap dukung **CHENMIN** dan couple lain serta OT9 ya.

 _ **So, don't forget your review and thank you so much.**_

* * *

 _ **Retorisasi**_ : Perubahan mental dalam arti kata politik.

 _ **SOCAVOIR**_ : _Social Camp Vacation Of International Relation_ , atau bisa di bilang KMB (Kemah Bakti Mahasiswa) yang merupakan kegiatan tahunan untuk mahasiswa baru. Setiap tahun tema nya berbeda-beda kalau di kampus jurusan gue. Tapi gue nggak tahu kalau jurusan HI di kampus lain kayak gimana.

* * *

 _ **Chen (** **첸** **), Baekhyun (** **백현** **) & Xiumin (** **시우민** **)** **of EXO - For You (너를 위해)**_

 _ ** **EXO-CBX (CHENBAEKXI) - Cherish****_

 _ ** ** **GFriend - TRUTH******_


	4. Chapter 4

**Be With You**

 **CHENMIN Couple—Chen & Xiumin**

 **Kim Jongdae || Kim Minseok**

 **Romance**

* * *

Jongdae melewati koridor yang biasanya sepi oleh mahasiswa, tapii hari itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang memperhatikan papan informasi jurusan. Karena ikut penasaran ia pun melangkah mendekati melihat informasi terbaru dari fakultasnya dan juga fakultas lain menumpang poster saat melakukan kegiatan dan juga event lainnya.

 _ **FAIR?**_

Laki-laki bermata unta itu tersenyum karena event yang selama ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya diadakan kembali oleh himpunannya dan bukan hal yang baru lagi baginya, karena setiap tahun Jongdae selalu mengikuti event itu bersama teman-temannya atau solo.

"Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku." Itu Chanyeol yang entah tiba-tiba datang dari arah gerbang utara kampus dan melihat Jongdae berjalan seorang diri dengan senyuman yang bisa dikatakan seperti orang kasmaran. Ya, memang seperti orang kasmaran dalam artian—Jongdae terlihat senang dan bersemangat dari hari biasanya karena event itu.

Tapi senyuman tadi menghilangkan bagaikan dibawa oleh angin ketika suara berat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat _chessy_ yang membuat Jongdae mual seketika dan ingin melayangkan buku tebal di tangannya ke wajah tampan Chanyeol—sahabatnya ketika berada di Beijing.

"Aku ingin muntah." ucap Jongdae menghindari Chanyeol yang siap-siap ingin mengapit kepalanya dengan lengan kekarnya. Bukan hal baru lagi melihat Chanyeol berkeliaran di kampusnya—walaupun Chanyeol seorang mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi yang hanya bersebelahan dengan fakultas mereka, dan tentu saja—kecuali bukan hanya ingin merecoki Jongdae tapi Chanyeol juga ingin menemui kekasihnya yang juga satu jurusan dengan Jongdae. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun—teman duetnya Kim Jongdae.

"Apalagi aku yang ingin memotong lidahku sendiri setelah mengatakannya." Timpal Chanyeol.

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan beriringan menuju laboratium jurusan untuk menemui teman-teman mereka, lebih tepatnya teman-teman Jongdae yang sudah menunggu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan para junior yang mendambakan mereka tapi sayangnya mereka sudah ada yang punya. Kalau bisa baik Baekhyun maupun Haneul akan melabeli mereka dengan kepemilikan. Tapi tidak akan tahu bahwa hati seseorang bisa saja berubah seiring berjalannya waktu apalagi itu sudah menyangkut dengan—cinta pertama.

Jongdae membuka pintu laboratium jurusan sehingga membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Laki-laki bermata unta itu tersenyum manis dan di ikuti tatapan kagum dari beberapa dari mahasiswi yang melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Jongdae dengan senyuman idiotnya tanpa menyadari sebuah tatapan tajam yang ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga.

"Ehem … " Baekhyun berdehem sangat keras seolah memberi kode pada mahasiswi tadi agar tidak menatap kekasihnya itu seperti mangsa yang siap mereka terkam. Tatapan tajam Baekhyun membuat mahasiswi tadi menciut dan mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke buku bacaan yang mereka pinjam tadi di perpustakaan.

Merasa seperti ada ancaman berbahaya, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersengir sangat bodoh menurut Jongdae—sebentar lagi sahabatnya yang kelebihan kalsium itu akan di bantai habis-habisan oleh gadis bermata _eyeliner_ itu dengan jurus bela dirinya.

"Selamat bertempur." Jongdae menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya malas—karena Jongdae menyeringai yang pergi meninggalkannya menuju ke dalam ruangan khusus mahasiswa ingin mengadakan diskusi kelas bersama dosen maupun bersama ahli lainnya.

Dari ekor matanya saja sebelum memasuki ruangan khusus—Jongdae sudah bisa melihat kalau Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun tidak menghajarnya saat itu juga dengan berusaha tersenyum tampan tapi itu bodoh dan diseret dengan tidak elitnya keluar dari laboratorium—membuat Jongdae tertawa tanpa menghiraukan tatapan beberapa mahasiswa yang merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa cemprengnya itu.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Ruangan sekretariat siang itu terlihat lenggang, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai oleh pengurus dan juga mahasiswa yang ingin mencari tempat istirahat atau bolos kelas untuk bermain uno atau tidur di dalamnya.

Minseok duduk di atas tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua bangunan dengan _earphone_ yang bertengger manis. Gadis itu sedaritadi tidak mempedulikan bebarapa junior yang menatapnya ketika melewati tangga itu menuju lantai dua untuk menikmati kegiatan bolos mereka.

Semua pengurus himpunan mahasiswa kampus sudah mengenal Minseok yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi sekretariat—walaupun hanya sekedar bersantai atau bahkan tidur sepuasnya di dalam sana. Tidak ada yang berani menganggu Minseok jika tidak ingin di lempar dari lantai dua olehnya—dan itu sudah ada korbannya. Ya, Bobby adalah korban keganasan Minseok. Untung saja Bobby hanya mengalami cidera bagian persendian kakinya karena menahan tubuhnya yang di lempar oleh Minseok ke lantai bawah. Untung saja pemuda itu tidak mengalami patah tulang dan geger otak atau lain-lainnya.

Terbuktikan, seberapa ganasnya Kim Minseok jika dia di ganggu. Maka dari itu tidak ada yang berani yang menganggunya kecuali Kim Jongdae. Ya, Kim Jongdae selalu membuat Minseok ingin mematahkan tulang-tulang Jongdae jika sudah memancing emosinya.

Bobby melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang sekretariat—namun terhenti ketika tatapan matanya bertatapan dengan Minseok yang menatapnya datar.

"Hey, Min…" sapa Bobby ragu-ragu sambil menaikkan satu tangannya dan tersenyum idiot, sebelah tangannya masih diperban karena terkilir menahan bobot badannya. Sepertinya Bobby harus melakukan diet total setelah kejadian itu jika terulang lagi.

Minseok mendengus lalu mengangguk. Dia pikir sudah saatnya dia minta maaf kali ini pada Bobby karena kejadian tempo hari yang hampir membuat pemuda itu hampir patah tulang.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Minseok, sementara Bobby melongo lalu menatap kaki dan tangannya Minseok secara bergantian lalu tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"S—Sudah mendingan. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Bobby.

Bukan hal aneh lagi melihat Bobby yang selalu mencari perhatian Minseok dan berakhir menjadi korban keganasan gadis itu. Bobby selalu saja muncul di kala Minseok sedang emosi dan ingin mencari ketenangan jiwa—tapi entah Bobby nya tipikal laki-laki yang tidak gampang menyerah untuk mendekati Minseok yang sudah ia taksir sejak semester awal hingga sekarang walaupun ada Jennie yang selalu menempel padanya yang juga sahabat Minseok ketika SMA.

"Jauhi Minseok kalau kau tidak ingin tangan sebelah kananmu patah." Itu Jennie yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ruang sekretariat memergoki Bobby yang sedang berusaha mendekati Minseok. Padahal Bobby hanya duduk diam saja walaupun sedikit mencari perhatian Minseok.

Bobby mendengus sebal lalu memberi jarak sedikit di antaranya dengan Minseok agar Jennie bisa menyempil di antara mereka berdua.

"Dimana Jisoo?" tanya Minseok karena sahabatnya itu yang sudah duduk disampingnya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Dia sakit." Sahutnya. "Padahal besok sudah FAIR." Timpalnya lagi sambil memijit kepalanya yang pusing. Minseok mengangguk paham karena Jennie dan Jisoo berada di dalam grup vokal yang sama bersama dua orang temannya yang lain dan mereka memberi nama BLACKPINK.

Lalu ketiga anak manusia berbeda gender itu larut dalam keheningan dan tiba-tiba saja helaan napas Jennie membuat daya tarik kedua temannya untuk menatapnya.

"Min…" panggil Jennie menatap Minseok seolah ingin menyampai sesuatu. Minseok pun menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku percaya kalau vokalmu bagus." Minseok sudah paham akan kemana arah pembicaraan Jennie. Sementara Bobby sudah menahan tawanya dengan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Jangan sampai kedua wanita itu menghajarnya saat itu juga.

"Aku mau kau yang menggantikan Jisoo besok di FAIR." Lanjut Jennie dengan ekspresi penuh harap, "Mau ya, Min?"

"Tidak Jen." Sahut Minseok cepat, "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas.

Jennie menghela napasnya lagi, "Ayolah Min, tidak ada ruginya mana tahu saja nanti disana ada produser dadakan dan menjadikanmu penyanyi kan."

Minseok menoyor kepala Jennie, "Lebih baik aku mengikuti debat daripada menjadi penyanyi. Aku masih sayang nyawaku dari tangan ibuku." Minseok ingin pergi dari situ karena dia yakin Jennie akan terus memaksanya—namun saja seorang gadis menghalangi jalannya di depan pintu dengan menatap Minseok dengan senyuman.

Minseok menatap datar sebelum suara Bobby memasuki pendengarannya.

"Hanuel- _ah_ , kau ingin mendaftar?" tanya Bobby yang menghampiri gadis itu dengan ekspresi berbinar.

Ck, Bobby pantang melihat angsa berbulu cantik. Begitu lah Haneul.

Hanuel menggeleng, "Bukan, Jongdae _oppa_ menitipkan ini padaku karena dia sedang ada urusan dengan dosen Yo." Jawabnya kemudian menyerahkan formulir tersebut pada Bobby.

Minseok berdecih dalam hati begitu nama Jongdae terucap begitu saja dari bibir gadis itu. tentu saja, dia pacarnya. Minseok mendengus sebal, kenapa bayang-bayang Jongdae menghantui hari-harinya, bahkan lebih parahnya mereka selalu saja bertemu. Tentu saja, mereka satu jurusan dan konsentrasi. Ah, sial sekali hidupmu Kim Minseok.

"Min…" Jennie menyenggol lengan Minseok yang ternyata melamun menatap ke arah Haneul yang menatapnya heran. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jennie.

"Mau ya?"

Lagi, Minseok masih bingung kenapa Jennie memaksanya bergabung kali ini. Tapi, karena Jennie selalu membantunya—hal ini tidak bisa lagi Minseok tolak.

"Baiklah, aku ikut tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Minseok. Jennie menunggu sahabatnya itu untuk mengucapkan persyaratan yang akan dia ajukan.

"Lagunya jangan tentang cinta."

Jennie meringis dan siap-siap ingin menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, "Aku tak janji hahaha…" dan menghilang di sebalik pintu bersama Bobby tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Minseok yang ingin meneriakinya saat itu juga tapi dia tahan karena Haneul masih di hadapan Minseok menatapnya seolah ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok datar membuat Haneul menciut seketika dan menggeleng kepalanya lalu menggeserkan tubuhnya—memberi Minseok jalan untuk keluar dari sekretariat.

Setelah Minseok menjauh, Haneul menghela napasnya dan mengelus-elus dadanya dan bergumam.

"Kenapa Jongdae _oppa_ bisa pacaran dengannya. Galak sekali." Ucapnya yang juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Suasana kafetaria tempat berlangsungnya _FAIR_ sudah dipadati oleh mahasiswa yang menikmati makan siang mereka sambil mendengarkan musik akustik yang di bawakan oleh peserta.

Minseok duduk di meja paling sudut tanpa minat sama sekali melihat penampilan Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang sedang membawa lagu bernuansa romantis. Bagi yang mendengarnya pasti merasakan betapa berharganya pasangan kalian saat ini dan selalu ingin bersama pasangan kalian selamanya. Tapi bagi Minseok, mempunyai pasangan saat ini adalah hal mustahil apalagi sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kampus. Sahabat-sahabatnya selalu saja bergelayutan manja dengan kekasih mereka. Apalagi Luhan dan Baekhyun merasa menjadi perempuan yang paling bahagia sekarang—menurut Minseok.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Jongdae dan Baekhyun bagi Minseok sangat bagus dan sangat romantis sekali jika ia juga seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya saat ini bukan lagu yang bagus untuknya karena dia tidak memiliki orang yang special dalam hidupnya. Lambat laun Minseok terhanyut di dalam setiap kata lagu itu, tanpa sadari oleh Minseok bahwa tatapan seseorang terus saja tertuju padanya walaupun bibirnya terus saja bernyanyi dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan cemburu dari pihak lain.

Setelah lagu berakhir, suara riuh tepuk tangan serta siulan diberikan untuk Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka yang telah mereka klaim sejak datang tadi. Jongdae berdiri di depan Minseok menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Minnie…" Minseok kembali dari bawah alam sadarnya ketika Luhan memanggilnya. Gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu menatap sahabat mata rusanya tanpa sadar kalau Jongdae sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Iya, Lu… Ada—"

"—Ada iler di wajahmu." Timpal Jongdae langsung membuat Minseok menoleh kaget ke arahnya. Sejak kapan laki-laki menyebalkan itu sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh seperti yang kau kira, Kim Jongdae." Ucap Minseok memukul bahu Jongdae dan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang mengaduh kesakitan dan Luhan serta Baekhyun yang melongo melihat tingkah Minseok yang aneh.

Setelah Minseok di atas panggung dan duduk di sebelah Rose. Semua mata sudah tertuju pada empat orang perempuan yang cukup fenomenal di kampus mereka itu.

"Sejak kapan Minseok mau menyanyi?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Minseok.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, bukankah dia paling anti diatas panggung." Sahutnya.

Sementara Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar Haneul menghampiri mereka.

" _Oppa_ …"

"Haneul- _ah_ ,"

Gadis itu tersenyum sopan pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang juga membalasnya dengan sopan.

"Boleh aku gabung disini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, duduklah." Jongdae menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk duduk di sampingnya dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Minseok yang memegang erat _microphone_ di tangannya.

Suara dentingan senar gitar mengawali lagu yang akan di bawakan oleh Minseok dan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya sebagian orang tidak meragukan penampilan BLACKPINK karena mereka merupakan grup vokal perempuan yang selalu live akustik di setiap kafe-kafe terkenal. Namun, yang menjadi keraguan sebagian orang disana adalah sosok Minseok yang bergabung sana menggantikan Jisoo yang sedang sakit. Tapi bagi Jongdae dan sahabat Minseok itu bukan masalah sama sekali, karena mereka selalu yakin kalau Minseok bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

툭하면 거친 말들로

내 맘에 상처를 내놓고

미안하단 말 한마디 없이

또 나 혼자 위로하고

오늘 하루도 혹시

날 떠날까 늘 불안해 해

I just want you to stay

 _ **(Begitu mudah, dengan kata-kata kasar**_

 _ **Kau menempatkan bekas luka di hatiku**_

 _ **Tanpa bahkan mengatakan maaf**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, aku menghibur diriku**_

 _ **Selalu gugup**_

 _ **Jika kau akan meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin kau tinggal)**_

점점 무뎌져 가는

너의 그 무표정 속에

천천히 내려놓자며

거울에 속삭이곤 해

날 당연하게 생각하는 너지만

그게 너다워 그래도

Semuanya terpana tatkala Minseok memulai bagiannya dengan ekspresi menghayati seolah setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan seolah curahan hatinya yang saat ini menginginkan seseorang itu mendengarkan ungkapan isi hatinya. Dan Jongdae merasa menjadi laki-laki yang paling peka saat itu karena apa yang disampaikan oleh gadis itu sama hal dengannya saat ia menyanyikan setiap bait lagu yang ia tampilkan tadi. Dan Jongdae benci dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia selalu menjadi pecundang dan bahkan tanpa sadar ia menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia. Menyakiti dua hati sekaligus hanya karena gengsinya.

 _ **(Dalam wajah tanpa ekspresimu**_

 _ **Yang semakin kusam**_

 _ **Aku berbisik ke cermin,**_

 _ **Mari kita perlahan biarkan ini pergi**_

 _ **Kau bawa aku untuk diberikan**_

 _ **Tapi itu kau**_

 _ **Tapi tetap, tinggal tinggal tinggallah bersamaku)**_

널 닮은 듯한 슬픈 멜로디

이렇게 날 울리는데 eh eh

네 향기는 달콤한 felony

너무 밉지만 사랑해

 _ **(Melodi sedih ini mirip dengan kau**_

 _ **Itu membuat aku menangis eh eh**_

 _ **Aromamu adalah kejahatan manis**_

 _ **Aku sangat membencimu tapi aku mencintaimu)**_

어두운 밤이 날 가두기 전에

내 곁을 떠나지마

아직 날 사랑하니 내 맘과 같다면

오늘은 떠나지마

굳이 너여야만 하는 이유는 묻지마

그저 내 곁에 stay with me

 _ **(Sebelum gelapnya malam menjebakku**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku**_

 _ **Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama**_

 _ **Jangan meninggalkanku hari ini**_

 _ **Jangan tanya mengapa itu harus kau**_

 _ **Hanya tinggallah bersamaku)**_

(It goes a little something like)

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

지금 당장 많은 걸 바라는 게 아냐

그저 내 곁에 stay with me

(It goes a little something like)

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

 _ **(Aku tak berharap banyak sekarang**_

 _ **Hanya tinggallah bersamaku)**_

사실은 난 더 바라는 게 없어 이제

심장은 뛰긴 하는 건지 무감각해 그래

사람들과의 억지스런 한마디보단

너와의 어색한 침묵이 차라리 좋아

So stay 그게 어디가 됐건 말이야

가끔 어둠이 올 때면 I'll be your fire

거짓 같은 세상 속 유일한 truth it's you

This a letter from me to you

 _ **(Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan sekarang**_

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah hatiku berdetak**_

 _ **Daripada percakapan tegas dengan orang lain**_

 _ **Aku lebih suka berada dalam keheningan canggung denganmu**_

 _ **Jadi tinggallah, di mana pun itu mungkin**_

 _ **Kadang, ketika kegelapan datang, aku akan menjadi api**_

 _ **Di dunia ini yang adalah kebohongan, satu-satunya kebenaran itulah kau**_

 _ **Ini surat dari aku untukmu)**_

널 닮은 듯한 슬픈 멜로디

이렇게 날 울리는데 eh eh

네 향기는 달콤한 felony

너무 밉지만 사랑해

 _ **(Melodi sedih ini mirip dengan kau**_

 _ **Itu membuat aku menangis eh eh**_

 _ **Aromamu adalah kejahatan manis**_

 _ **Aku sangat membencimu tapi aku mencintaimu)**_

어두운 밤이 날 가두기 전에

내 곁을 떠나지마

아직 날 사랑하니 내 맘과 같다면

오늘은 떠나지마

굳이 너여야만 하는 이유는 묻지마

그저 내 곁에 stay with me

 _ **(Sebelum gelapnya malam menjebakku**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku**_

 _ **Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama**_

 _ **Jangan meninggalkanku hari ini**_

 _ **Jangan tanya mengapa itu harus kau**_

 _ **Hanya tinggallah bersamaku)**_

(It goes a little something like)

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

지금 당장 많은 걸 바라는 게 아냐

그저 내 곁에 stay with me

(It goes a little something like)

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

 _ **(Aku tak berharap banyak sekarang**_

 _ **Hanya tinggallah bersamaku)**_

(It goes a little something like)

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

지금 당장 많은 걸 바라는 게 아냐

그저 내 곁에 stay with me

(It goes a little something like)

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala

 _ **(Aku tak berharap banyak sekarang**_

 _ **Hanya tinggallah bersamaku)**_

Setelah lagu itu berakhir. Semuanya berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan meriah melihat aksi penampilan tadi. Luhan dan Baekhyun bahkan berteriak hysteris karena kagum dengan penampilan BLACKPINK—tapi lebih tepatnya dengan penampilan Minseok yang sangat memukau. Mereka bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Minseok memiliki bakat di bidang tarik suara dan memiliki suara yang bagus—sehingga tanpa sadar air mata Minseok mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Tidak tahu apakah itu air mata kebahagiaan penuh haru karena mendapat respon yang atau air mata kesedihan karena hatinya terasa sakit dan juga lega karena Jennie memilih lagu yang sangat tepat untuknya—untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Saat Luhan dan Baekhyun ingin menghampirinya. Minseok berlari meninggalkan kafetaria dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir di wajahnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan demi tatapan heran yang tertuju padanya. Bagi Minseok saat ini adalah ingin menyendiri untuk menangisi dirinya dan juga ingin menghindari Jongdae. Laki-laki yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu hingga sekarang.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **13 November 2016**

* * *

Gue balik lagi dengan part selanjutnya. Maafkan kalau ceritanya masih abal tapi ini udah cepatin kok gimana perasaan CHENMIN sesungguhnya. Dan nggak tau kenapa belakangan ini gue seneng banget dengerin lagu-lagunya BLACKPINK dan ya sebenarnya udah dari hari minggu lalu gue mau nge-post part ini tapi apa daya lah gue kemarin pulang ke rumah dan laptop gue tinggalin di dorm beserta asetnya LOL XDD hahahahaha

Hayoooo pasti pada pengen CHENMIN balikan lagi ya? Ayo ngaku aja deh hahahaha gimana ya? balikan atau nggak ya? di tunggu aja ya XD semoga FF CHENMIN makin banyak ya. Gue juga bakal tetap mendukung author yang sedang gencarnya membuat FF CHENMIN dan event buat CHENMIN. Lalu gue juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang udah setia mau baca serta komentar di kolom review. Kalian itu juga menjadi penyemangatku untuk menulis selain CHENMIN dan juga Oppadeul. SARANGHAE 3 3 3

 **So, don't forget your review and thank you so much :D**

* * *

 _ **FAIR** : Festival Acoustic International Relation_. Biasanya event kampus buat menyambut alumni yang berkunjung dan menghibur mahasiswa di kampus.

* * *

 **Backsound :**

 _ **BLACKPINK - STAY**_

 _ **Hey! Say! JUMP - SUPER DELICATE**_

 _ **LEE HI Feat EPIK HIGH - CAN YOU HEAR MY HEART**_

 _ **EXO - WHITE NOISE**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Be With You**

 **CHENMIN—Chen & Xiumin**

 **Kim Jongdae || Kim Minseok**

 **Romance**

* * *

Setelah kejadian semalam, sosok Minseok yang galak dan mempunyai tatapan tajam menusuk mendadak menjadi pendiam dan sering melamun sehingga tidak fokus setiap kali ia berada di kelas dan beberapa kali mendapat teguran dari dosen. Yang biasanya Minseok akan berdecak sebal dan juga sering mengumpat jika mendapat teguran. Kali ini terlihat dari sebaliknya, Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam lirih meminta maaf dengan suara lembut beledu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menjadi sangat khawatir dengan perubahan Minseok. Sebab, dari semalam mereka tidak menemukan Minseok dimana pun saat kedua gadis itu mencarinya di sekeliling kampus mereka dan berpikir mungkin Minseok sudah pulang dan akan menanyakannya besok tapi niat itu hanya niat saat melihat Minseok masuk ke dalam kelas seperti mayat hidup membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya buat bertanya dan malah menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir. Setiap Luhan menanyakan keadaannya. Minseok selalu menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja walaupun Luhan sama sekali melihat kalau sahabatnya itu tidak baik-baik saja. Secara segi fisik Minseok tentu baik-baik saja, tapi dari segi batin Luhan tidak yakin kalau Minseok pasti sedang gundah gulana.

Lain Luhan dan Baekhyun, lain pula Jongdae yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja melihat Minseok masuk ke dalam kelas—seolah ia melupakan kejadian semalam saat di FAIR. Namun, tatapan biasa itu berubah khawatir ketika dosen Kang menegur Minseok dan gadis itu bergumam lirih membuatnya menjadi bingung dengan sikap gadis itu.

" _Oppa_ …"

Tiba-tiba saja Haneul muncul di depan pintu kelas Jongdae ketika dosen Kang sudah keluar dari kelas. Jongdae menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri gadisnya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Haneul menggeleng kepalanya, "Lalu?" tanya Jongdae heran, tidak biasanya Haneul menghampiri kelas paginya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Timpal Haneul kali ini dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit Jongdae artikan seolah gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar disini aku mau ke—"

"—Jangan lupa nanti malam kerja kelompok di rumah Minseok." Potong Luhan menepuk bahu Jongdae yang memang berniat ingin menghampiri kelompoknya tadi sedang berdiskusi di rumah siapa akan mengerjakan tugas itu. tapi, apa yang Luhan bilang tadi? Di rumah Minseok.

Gadis bermata rusa itu pun berlalu setelah mengatakannya dan begitu pula Minseok yang melewati Jongdae dan Haneul tanpa menatap kedua orang itu—seakan mereka benar-benar tidak ada disana.

" _Oppa_ …"

Jongdae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haneul yang menatapnya kini dengan sendu. Jongdae tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang merasakan ketakutan saat Jongdae menatap Minseok.

"Kau tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan. Ayo," ajaknya kini meraih tangan Haneul yang hanya menurut saja ketika Jongdae menariknya pergi dari sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Jongdae kini mengajak Haneul ke gazebo yang sedang sepi oleh mahasiswa. Haneul duduk di hadapan Jongdae dengan tatapan kaku seolah sulit mengatakan hal yang janggal di hatinya itu.

"Haneul- _ah_ ," panggil Jongdae karena kekasihnya itu tak kunjung mengatakan apapun membuat Jongdae gemas sendiri melihat wajah lucu gadis itu dengan tatapan polosnya.

Haneul mendongak menatapnya kembali lalu menghela napasnya pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tegang dengan batinnya sendiri.

" _Ayo Haneul, katakan sekarang_!" batinnya.

" _Oppa_ …" panggilnya lemah.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku." Ucap Haneul.

"Oh begi— _MWO_?" Ucap Jongdae dengan nada meninggi karena baru sadar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya itu. mengenalkannya pada keluarganya. Bukan Jongdae tidak mau atau menolaknya. Hanya saja hubungan mereka baru berjalan empat bulan dan Hanuel sudah mau mengenalkan dirinya pada keluarganya secara resmi sementara Jongdae sendiri masih ragu dengan hatinya saat ini. bisa di bilang Jongdae benar-benar jahat sekaligus dilema karena ucapan Haneul.

"Kenapa _oppa_? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Haneul dengan wajah sedih membuat Jongdae kelabakan ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya itu sedih karena Jongdae sangat lemah melihat perempuan menangis karena dirinya. Kim Jongdae mudah saja di tipu dengan berbagai tipuan muslihat.

"B—Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Kau sendiri tahu kita masih di semester muda, Haneul- _ah_." Tukas Jongdae berusaha terlihat tenang walaupun dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bingung untuk memberi jawaban seperti apa agar Haneul mengerti dengan keadaannya.

Haneul mengangguk dengan senyum miris, "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum siap, _oppa_. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku karena terlalu cepat memintamu. Hanya saja…" ia menjeda sejenak omongannya menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. "Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan Minseok _sunbae_ dan bahkan mungkin sudah berkenalan duluan dengan keluarga Minseok _sunbae_."

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong Jongdae melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mendengarkan perkataan Haneul yang mengetahui semua tentang dirinya dan masalah pertemuan dengan keluarga Minseok yang hanya urusan pekerjaan orangtuanya saja.

"B—Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Jongdae masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Maafkan aku kalau selama ini sudah mengikutimu." Jawabnya lirih lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena sudah mengakui sikapnya yang terlalu protektif pada Jongdae seolah tidak percaya pada lelaki itu.

Jongdae menghela napasnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa pada Haneul yang seperti sudah tahu semuanya.

"Haneul- _ah_ , lihat aku." Pintanya. Gadis itu mendongak kepalanya menatap Jongdae dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ketakutan kalau saja Jongdae akan memarahi sikap kekanak-kanakannya itu. "Bukannya aku marah padamu. Tapi hanya saja aku yang salah disini dan justru aku lah yang harus meminta maaf padamu karena telah membuatmu khawatir padaku. Maafkan aku, Haneul." Ucapnya yang dibalas oleh gelengan kepala dari Haneul.

"Tidak apa-apa, _oppa_. Aku terlalu berlebihan." Sahutnya dengan senyum miris yang membuat Jongdae semakin merasa bersalah dihatinya melihat senyum itu.

" _Astaga! Bunuh saja aku, Tuhan. Sudah membuat gadis sebaik Haneul menangis karena sikapku yang tidak peka ini_." Batin Jongdae ingin menerjunkan dirinya ke sungai Han saat itu juga.

"Maafkan aku, Haneul-ah karena tidak peka dengan perasaanmu belakangan ini. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan belakangan ini aku sedang sibuk menjadi asisten dosen Kang dan juga tugas ku menumpuk belum lagi jurnal yang mau ku publish ke jurusan yang setiap minggu." Jelas Jongdae panjang lebar bagaimana kegiatannya selama di semester empat ini yang memang memakan banyak waktu untuk fokus ke kuliah saja daripada hal lainnya termasuk juga memikirkan Minseok sepintas tanpa sadar olehnya.

"Aku mengerti, _oppa_. Aku akan berusaha tidak bersikap egois dan mengulangi sikapku yang kemarin karena aku…" Haneul menatap Jongdae intens seolah ingin menyampaikan perasaan hatinya melalui tatapan mata itu, "Karena aku takut _oppa_ pergi meninggalkanku."

 _SKAKMAT_! Jongdae diam seribu bahasa. Ia seolah terlihat lemas saat ini.

Oke, boleh sekarang Jongdae mati dengan cara terjun dari lantai tiga kampusnya setelah mendengar pengakuan Haneul yang seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya. Jongdae merasa menjadi orang jahat; tentu saja, disaat sudah punya kekasih tapi masih saja memikirkan gadis lain.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Suasana ruang tengah keluarga Kim itu terlihat ribut oleh beberapa orang remaja-remaja yang sedang sibuk bercanda. Minseok yang menjadi tuan rumah hanya duduk diam dan sesekali hanya menanggapinya singkat tanpa mau berkomentar atau ikut membullly Sunggyu seperti biasanya. Padahal, gadis itu sangat suka ikut membully temannya bermata sipit itu bersama Wonwoo, tapi kali ini Minseok benar-benar berbeda.

Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Jongdae yang juga ikut menanggapi sesekali apa yang teman-teman kelompoknya bicarakan. Omong-omong, setelah mengerjakan tugas mereka disuruh menunggu waktu makan malam oleh Ibu Minseok; karena beliau merasa senang kedatangan teman-teman Minseok yang hanya mengerjakan tugas—walaupun Luhan dan Baekhyun sering main ke rumahnya tapi kali ini karena ada teman laki-laki yang jarang atau tidak pernah Minseok bawa ke rumah, apalagi ada Kim Jongdae disana. Semenjak makan malam itu, Ibu Minseok selalu menginginkan Jongdae menjadi menantu idamannya. Tapi Minseok tidak mau menikah dengan Jongdae setiap kali Ibunya membahas jika Jongdae menjadi menantunya.

"Jongdae _hyung_ ,"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ruang tengah dengan keadaan kumal bukan main. Masih mengenakan kostum tim bola kesayangannya dan sebuah bola yang ia kepit dengan lengan kirinya dan tak lupa tersenyum manis.

"Myungsoo- _ah_ ," seru Jongdae berlalu menghampiri bocah tiga belas tahun itu lalu mengusak rambutnya, "Kau baru pulang jam segini?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk polos membuat semua orang disana melihat interaksi diantara Jongdae dan Myungsoo—adiknya Minseok. Bagi Wonwoo dan Sunggyu itu aneh melihat Jongdae terlihat begitu akrab dengan adiknya Myungsoo, tapi tidak untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun karena mereka sudah tahu perihal kedekatan Jongdae dan Myungsoo dari Minseok semenjak makan malam itu.

" _Ya_ , masuk kamar dan tidur sana anak kecil."

Myungoo mencebikkan bibirnya ketika Minseok menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Secara langsung Minseok mengusir adiknya agar tidak menganggu teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh gabung ke sini kalau sudah mandi dan kita makan malam bersama." Ucap Jongdae tersenyum layaknya seorang kakak bagi Myungsoo. Dan Myungsoo selalu mengharapkan mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang begitu perhatian seperti Jongdae bukan seorang kakak perempuan yang galak seperti Minseok.

"Baik hyung, aku ke kamar dulu kalau begitu." Myungsoo girang lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah sebelumnya ia memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Minseok membuat kakaknya itu geram bukan main tapi justru itu membuat Luhan, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya tertawa bagaimana hubungan kakak-adik itu seperti anjing-kucing. Bukan dengan adiknya saja. Ingat, dengan Jongdae saja Minseok tidak bisa akur.

Setelah Myungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Jongdae kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Baekhyun yang menatap Minseok dan Jongdae yang saling tatapan satu sama lain. Tatapan Minseok seolah begitu menusuk, berbeda dengan tatapan Jongdae yang terlihat tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Sekarang lihatlah! dia berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa_ , gerutu Minseok dalam hati melihat Jongdae terlihat tenang di tempat duduknya.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Setelah makan malam selesai, Wonwoo dan Sunggyu berpamitan pulang duluan karena mereka yang tempat tinggalnya jauh dari rumah Minseok dan takut ketinggalan bus yang memang hanya beroperasi hingga jam sepuluh malam.

Tiga orang gadis itu kini duduk di balkon kamar Minseok dengan posisi mengelilingi sambil menikmati angin malam yang menyapa mereka tanpa peduli hembusan angin malam saat itu sangat dingin.

"Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Jongdae," seru Baekhyun setelah selesai membalas pesan pacarnya, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas lantai kayu.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kurasa juga begitu, kenapa kalian sama-sama diam saja. Tidak seperti biasanya." Ucap Luhan. Kini kedua gadis itu menetap ke arah Minseok yang seolah tidak peduli dengan topik pembahasannya dan terlihat melamun.

"Minnie…"

Minseok tersentak kaget ketika suara lengkingan Baekhyun memanggilnya. Ternyata gadis berpipi pao itu benaran melamun.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Luhan memicingkan matanya menatap Minseok.

Minseok menggeleng, "Eung… tidak! Kenapa?" tanyanya, menatap wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menuntut penjelasa darinya.

Kedua sahabatnya itu menghela napas lalu sama-sama mengibaskan tangan mereka di depan wajah Minseok yang kini menatap heran ke arah mereka.

"Kupikir ada apa." Minseok mendengus lalu beralih menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jongdae yang kini menatap kamar itu dengan teliti tanpa sadar tatapan Minseok beserta kedua orang sahabatnya menatapnya aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Jongdae berjengit kaget lalu menatap ke arah Minseok dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja!" ucapnya mengelus dadanya yang masih berdebar karena jantungnya masih memompa tidak seperti biasanya.

Minseok mengedikkan bahunya seolah ia tidak peduli dengan jantung Jongdae, "Ada perlu apa kau masuk kekamarku?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya, "Itu tadi aku… Hmm…." Minseok masih menunggu jawaban dari Jongdae namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya seolah tahu apa yang ingin Jongdae katakan.

"Jongdae-ya, kau mencariku kan?" ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengedip-ngedipkan mata padanya karena memang dia yang mengirim pesan pada Jongdae agar masuk ke kamar Minseok. Jongdae yang merasa si nenek sihir yang selalu merecokinya itu akan membantunya karena memang Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya ke kamar Minseok.

"Iya, tadi Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Ayo, aku sudah mau pulang." Kata Jongdae yang kini tersenyum ke arah Minseok yang masih menatapnya curiga.

Baekhyun berlari mengambil ranselnya di atas sofa lalu kembali menghampiri Jongdae.

"Ayo kita pulang!" dia menarik tangan Jongdae keluar dari kamar sahabatnya itu meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok yang masih menatap mereka curiga.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi. Kini Luhan dan Minseok saling pandang satu sama lain seolah mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Apa kau berpikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan polosnya yang diangguki oleh Minseok dengan polos.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

 _Kau payah,_

 _Kau bodoh sekali, Kim Jongdae._

 _Terjun saja sana ke sungai Han._

 _Kau memang laki-laki bodoh yang pernah aku temui setelah Giant Baby._

Semenjak malam itu, isi kepala Jongdae selalu saja dipenuhi oleh perkataan-perkataan Baekhyun. Karena selama ini Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya jika ia dirundung masalah. Jika Minseok selalu menceritakannya pada Luhan, maka Jongdae lebih menceritakannya pada Baekhyun.

" _Hey dude, how dare you_!" Chanyeol muncul bagaikan hantu disaat Jongdae sedang terfokus dengan masalah hatinya. Lelaki bulu mata itu sudah ingin melayangkan ranselnya ke muka sahabatnya itu yang tengah tersenyum konyol.

"Sekali lagi kupastikan Baekhyun tidak melihatmu lagi disini!" ancam Jongdae dengan tatapan sengitnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Jongdae sama saja dengan kekasihnya yang liar jika sudah merasa terganggu. Tapi siapa juga yang tidak marah dikagetkan secara tiba-tiba seperti itu apalagi dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat guratan di dahi lebar Jongdae yang selama ini ia ledek jidat lebar bagaikan landasan pacu itu. Jongdae menatapnya dengan wajah memelas layaknya anak kecil meminta permen—membuat Chanyeol menatapnya jijik.

" _YA_! Aku bertanya padamu ada apa, Kim Jong—Troll—Dae?"

Jongdae berdecak sebal, "Orangtua ku bersusah payah memberiku nama, Park Yoda!" Balas Jongdae yang juga seenaknya mengganti nama orang.

"Kau sama saja!" protes Chanyeol yang siap-siap ingin mengapit kepala Jongdae dengan lengannya namun terhenti ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Jongdae yang menghindar. Chanyeol masih diam di posisinya menatap perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja semakin ditekuk olehnya lalu dengan tidak berhatinya ia langsung menepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan bukunya.

" _YA_! ARRGGHHH… Sakit! Kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Chanyeol tidak ada angin tidak hujan Jongdae memukul kepalanya dengan buku. Seharusnya dia yang memukul Jongdae karena sahabatnya itu terlihat aneh hari ini.

"Lihat ini, Lihat!" Jongdae menunjukkan pesan di ponselnya pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum jahil.

"Bukankah itu bagus kau bisa satu divisi dengan Haneul." Ucap Chanyeol namun Jongdae hanya menghela napas pasrah. Melihat sahabatnya tidak semangat membuat Chanyeol semakin heran. " _YA_! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Kau sudah bertanya."

Jongdae berdecak sebal menatap sengit kea rah Chanyeol, "Tapi baru ingin bertanya! Jangan memotongku sebelum selesai bicara."

Chanyeol mengidikkan bahunya, "Tanyakan saja. Kau ini bertele-tele sekali."

Jongdae menarik napasnya perlahan—lalu kembali menghelanya secara perlahan juga. Sementara Chanyeol masih menunggunya untuk bertanya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu sementara kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Jongdae lemah yang masih bisa terdengar dengan telinga lebar milik Chanyeol.

Tapi ada hal lain juga yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sahabat telinga Yoda nya itu—tapi ia urungkan karena si iblis sialan itu pasti menertawakannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan berkedip-kedip layaknya _puppy_ —membuat Jongdae ingin mengeluarkan bola mata itu dari tempatnya karena merasa jijik melihat tatapan imut Chanyeol yang dibuat-buat itu.

"Kau demam?" Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Jongdae lalu di tepis kasar oleh Jongdae dengan bibir mengerucut. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang ingin menghajar Jongdae karena sikap sok imutnya itu.

Chanyeol berdehem sesaat sebelum ingin menyuarakan jawabannya, "Eii~ aku seketika merinding mendengar pertanyaan kau itu! Tapi, sebagai sahabatnya yang baik dan tampan ini aku akan menjawabnya untukmu. Sebenarnya bertemu dengan mantan kekasih itu adalah hal yang aku hindari. Kalau bisa jangan bertemu dengannya lagi, itu sama saja secara perlahan membuka luka lama yang berusaha kau obati perlahan terbuka kembali."

" _Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku untuk melupakannya, Chanyeol-ah_." Batin Jongdae sedih.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia berada di dalam ruang lingkup yang sama denganmu?" Jongdae kali ini lebih terdengar lirih sehingga membuat Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya karena ia juga bingung untuk menjawab.

"Aku akan berusaha menghindarinya!" ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah nada keraguan di dalamnya.

" _Menghindarinya ya_." Jongdae kembali membatin dalam dirinya dan mengangguk karena ia merasa bertanya pada Chanyeol tidak ada salahnya dan mendapat jawaban yang benar-benar yang ingin dengar juga bukan salah Chanyeol. Toh, itu kan hanya pendapat Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Kim Jongdae! Tidak ada gunanya kau memikirkan hal itu selama kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucap Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Terima kasih, aku sedikit lega jadinya." Buru-buru ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam ranselnya. "Aku harus ke ruang pertemuan dulu untuk membahas IRON GAMES."

"Jangan lupa daftarkan tim ku ya."

Jongdae menjawabnya dengan gesture non-verbal lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk disana untuk menunggu Baekhyun.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Sore itu segerombolan mahasiswi yang bertugas sebagai medis sedang berlarian ke tengah lapangan untuk mengobati para pemain yang sedang mengalami cedera saat bermain. Minseok sebagai tim medis dibagian bola berlari menghampiri pemuda jangkung yang kini terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan dibagian pergelangan kakinya.

"Maaf _sunbaenim_ , biar aku semprot kan obat ini ke pergelangan kakimu." Ucap Minseok lembut meminta izin agar ia bisa menyemprotkan obat.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dalam ringisannya. Minseok pun menyemprotkannya secara perlahan.

"Berikan dia minum." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Minseok lalu diambil oleh Minseok dan memberinya pada seniornya itu. "Bagaimana, bisa berdiri?" tanya Minseok seperti layaknya petugas medis. Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan ragu namun ia tetap berusaha berdiri walaupun masih dibantu oleh Seulgi di sebelah kanannya.

Hari ini IRON GAMES resmi dimulai. Minseok dan Baekhyun berada di divisi medis di bagian bola. Sementara Luhan berada di divisi perlengkapan yang mengharuskannya bolak-balik gudang dan lapangan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi bisa bantu aku berjalan ke tenda." Pintanya.

Minseok mengangguk lalu memapahnya menuju tenda yang tidak jauh dari posisinya mereka.

"Changmin _oppa_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wendy—yang Minseok tahu kalau dia adalah sahabatnya Haneul itu menatap khawatir pada pria yang sedang Minseok bantu jalan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya lembut dengan senyum tampannya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh bagaikan es krim termasuk Minseok yang kini jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. "Terima kasih… Kim… Minseok." Ucapnya membaca nametag Minseok yang tergantung di lehernya itu.

"Sudah tugasku, _sunbaenim_." Jawabnya malu-malu lalu berpamitan untuk ke tendanya meninggalkan Changmin yang masih saja menatap kepergiannya. Melihat sikap malu-malu Minseok menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Changmin yang kini terus saja menatap gerak-gerik Minseok sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan Wendy yang masih berada disampingnya dengan tatapan cemburu.

Di lapangan basket sama riuhnya dengan lapangan bola tadi yang letaknya di fakultas ilmu sosial dan ilmu politik—kampusnya Jongdae dan kawan-kawan.

Luhan meletak keranjang bolanya ke tanah lalu menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan tangannya. Sore ini sungguh terik karena kegiatan IRON GAMES memang selalu diadakan setiap musim panas oleh himpunan mahasiswa jurusan mereka.

"Apa aku perlu menyuruh Sehun datang kesini?" Jongdae berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang disamping Luhan yang menatapnya jengah. Sedaritadi Jongdae terus saja mengkhawatirkannya karena Luhan terlihat pucat hari ini karena tamu bulanannya.

"Jangan berlebihan! Aku tidak apa-apa." Timpal Luhan yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan melihat pertandingan bola basket yang sedang berlangsung. "Harus ku akui kalau Chanyeol memang tidak ada tandingannya." Mereka terkagum melihat permainan Chanyeol dan tim nya yang mewakili jurusan manajemen bisnis. Jongdae mengangguk apa yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar, keahlian Chanyeol dalam bidang olahraga terutama basket memang jagoannya saat SMA.

" _Oppa…_ " yang dipanggil mengalihkan arah pandangannya dimana Haneul berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hey, darimana saja?" tanya Jongdae karena sedaritadi ia tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari kekasihnya itu.

Haneul mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongdae sebelumnya ia sudah menyapa Luhan dan teman-teman divisi lainnya.

"Tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan anak medis di lapangan bola." Jawabnya yang membuat Jongdae mengernyit heran.

"Memangnya ada apa disana? Apa obat-obatan mereka kurang?"

Haneul menggeleng, "Tadi aku hanya mengantarkan Wendy untuk melihat Changmin sunbae bermain bola tapi sayangnya dia cedera saat bermain. Tapi untung saja tim medis disana cepat tanggap menangganinya."

"Memangnya siapa saja medis di tim bola?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Oh, disana ada Baekhyun _sunbae_ , Seulgi, Joy, Lisa, Hanbin, Chanwoo dan Minseok _sunbae_."

Mendengar nama Minseok di tim medis bola membuat Jongdae kecewa. Kenapa Minseok tidak berada di divisi yang sama atau tim yang sama dengannya seperti dulu di awal pertama kalinya menjadi panitia di _IRON GAMES_.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Changmin pada Minseok setelah cara pertandingan telah selesai.

"Eung… aku pulang sendiri, _sunbaenim_." Minseok berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi chubby nya ketika ia dan Changmin berjalan menuju fakultas mereka.

"Panggil saja aku _oppa_." Ucap Changmin semakin membuat rona merah di wajah Minseok semakin kelihatan hingga ke telinganya karena malu. Minseok mengangguk malu-malu tanpa sadar Jongdae yang sedang berdiri depan dekanat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Minseok bersama Changmin yang sedang berbicara membuat ada perasaan cemburu dihatinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga kepalan itu memutih dan rasanya ia ingin menarik Minseok menjauh dari seniornya itu.

Karena saat ini amarah sedang menguasainya, Jongdae bergegas ingin kembali ke ruang perlengkapan agar bisa bertemu dengan Minseok. Namun saat ia ingin kembali ke dalam tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang tatkala melihat Haneul dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan menatapnya yang ternyata sudah memperhatikannya sejak ia melihat Minseok bersama Changmin.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya ya akhirnya author alay dan lebay ini nge-post part selanjutnya. Semoga aja kalian semua suka dan udah aku bikin Jongdae nya galau kumat ke pengen mati terjun ke sungai Han bingung milih Haneul ato Minseok. Rasain pokoknya! Author nggak tanggung jawab LOL XDD

Masih pada penasaran kan nunggu CHENMIN balikan ato nggak? WKWKWKWKWK /ketawa nenek sihir/ Ditunggu aja ya semoga suka dan lihat aja nanti apa yang bakal Haneul lakuin sama Jongdae karena udah ketahuan blom bisa move on dari Minseok WKWKWKWKWKWK gue senang kalau bikin orang galau XDDD /ampun Jongdae oppa/ Dan terima kasih buat readers yang sudah ngasih tahu ada kesalahan dan typo di beberapa part.

Part depan mungkin agak lama ya. Soalnya lagi mengejar masa depan bersama Jongdae oppa LOL XDD HAHAHAHA bercanda kok. Lagi sibuk sama tugas dan bikin proposal buat ngajuin skripsi T^T do'ain aja sukses karena raja tampan dirumah selalu menanyakan tuan putri kapan pulang ke rumah membawa Jongdae oppa untuk dinikahkan /dibakar/ WKWKWKWKWKWKWK

OH YA, GUE MAU MINTA TOLONG DONG SAMA READERS YANG BAIK HATI SEKALI DISINI. ADA YANG MAU BANTU CARIIN AKU CHEN DOLL UDINGS DENGAN HARGA DIBAWAH 300RB T^T KARENA GUE MAU BANGET! YANG BAIK HATI NTAR GUE BAKAL BIKIN FF BUAT YANG UDAH BANTU NEMUIN YANG JUAL HEHEHEHEHE GOMAWO.

* * *

 _IRON GAMES : International Relations Games_ , event olahraga yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun oleh HMJ HI di kampus gue hehehehehe.

* * *

 _ **So, don't forget your review~ thank you so much. Muachhhh**_

 _ **BACKSOUND :**_

 _ **EXO - Don't Go**_

 _ **CHANYEOL (EXO) Feat PUNCH - Stay With Me**_

 _ **Taeyeon - WHY**_

 _ **AKMU - Be With You**_

 _ **SEVENTEEN - SAY YES**_

 _ **NISHINO KANA - IF**_

 _ **HEIZE - STAR**_

 _ **EXO - SHE'S DREAMING**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Be With You**

 **CHENMIN—Chen & Xiumin**

 **Kim Jongdae || Kim Minseok**

 **Romance**

* * *

Seperti para gadis pada umumnya jika sedang berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya tentu saja terlihat heboh dengan tawa dan canda bahkan membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting sekalipun, tapi untuk memanfaatkan waktu luang yang tersisa memang pantas menghabiskan akhir pekan berkumpul bersama sahabat dan keluarga.

Minseok mengaduk _moccachino milkshake_ kesukaannya setelah tertawa pecah bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakan kelucuan Chanyeol saat bertemu dengan orangtua Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya sebagai pacarnya. Baru sebagai pacar saja membuat Chanyeol ingin berlari terbirit-birit melihat bagaimana galaknya Tuan Byun yang ternyata hanya mengetes Chanyeol atas keseriusannya pada anak bungsu keluarga Byun. Namun Luhan malah membuat kedua sahabatnya terkagum karena betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Sehun yang _notebane_ -nya adalah anak Kedokteran, selain karena dijurusan yang paling bagus, pacar Luhan itu memiliki wajah yang tampang bak pangeran Inggris—hanya saja wajah _pokerface_ nya itu tapi tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dan tinggi. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tampan tapi sikapnya saja seperti langit dan bumi.

Tapi kecerian Minseok harus berakhir ketika Luhan berkata.

"Min, bagaimana dengan Changmin _sunbae_?"

Gadis berpipi pao itu seketika gugup setengah mati ketika kedua sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan instimidasi. Minseok meneguk ludahnya kasar, seolah menelan bongkahan krikil untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

Namun, gadis itu masih terlihat gugup tapi dalam hati bergumam kesal bagaimana polosnya wajah Baekhyun seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudah pasti dia yang membocorkan pada Luhan karena dia sudah mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa ia tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan siapapun bahkan tidak ingin mendekati lelaki manapun untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Serius?" Luhan bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku serius. Apa aku terlihat berbohong di mata kalian?"

Minseok menghela napasnya sebal lalu meminum minumannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya seperti ketahuan tengah mencuri oleh sang ibu.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin dekat dengan lelaki manapun!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi aku sering melihatmu pulang bersama dengan Changmin _sunbae_ selama beberapa hari ini." gadis ber- _eyeliner_ itu ikut menimpali dan membuat Minseok semakin terpojok.

Tapi Minseok hanya ber- _rolling eyes_ mendengarnya.

"Memang kalau pulang bersama tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Minseok tetap tenang dan seolah pertanyaan itu tidak terjadi hujan badai yang membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun bersumpah ingin memukul kepala Minseok dengan vas bunga yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Minnie." Sahut Luhan gemas bukan main dan bersumpah akan mencari teman baru setelah ini karena otak Minseok yang memang sedang tidak dapat menerima informasi baru atau telinganya yang sedang bermasalah.

"Lalu?" Minseok masih dalam mode polosnya layak _puppy_ —yang tengah menunggu majikannya memberinya makan.

"Kau tidak tahu kabar ya kalau Changmin _sunbae_ itu playboy." Sahut Baekhyun gemas.

Minseok membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun tentang lelaki yang didekatinya semenjak IRON GAMES di lapangan bola.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kalau kami bukan setia kawan padamu mungkin kami membiarkan kau patah hati untuk sekian kalinya." Celetuk Luhan sarkatis yang memang sudah pasrah menjodohkan Minseok dengan kenalannya dan juga teman-teman Sehun namun Minseok tetap saja menolak dan berkata tidak ingin mendekati siapapun. Tapi apa, nyatanya sekarang dia menjebak dirinya ke lubang buaya.

Omong-omong ini bukan masalah patah hati kesekian kalinya dalam artian Minseok banyak mendekati lelaki. Tapi disini patah hati kesekian kalinya adalah melihat sang mantan masih bermesra ria dengan pacar barunya sementara dirinya masih betah dengan status _move on_ yang seolah-olah menempel pada dirinya bagaikan virus sehingga membutuhkan obat yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkannya. Minseok tidak tahu dirinya kapan berakhir bahagia seperti drama romansa yang selalu ibunya tonton dan memaki peran antagonis dan terkadang Minseok juga ikut memakinya kalau ia sedang bersantai dengan sang ibu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu… Ah sudahlah!" Minseok menghela napas pasrah dan kali ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas laki-laki manapun termasuk Changmin yang nyatanya membohonginya.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Minseok duduk dengan tatapan kesal menunggu bus. Dengan sepasang _earphone_ melingkar manis dikepalanya sambil mendengar lagu _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ - _Shawn Mendes feat Camilia Cabello,_ sambil menggerakan bibir mungilnya mengikuti lirik lagu itu—hingga sebuah mobil _Maybach Exelero_ berwarna hitam _metallic_ berhenti di halte bus tempat Minseok menunggu. Minseok menghela napasnya kasar ketika melihat mobil itu berhenti yang menarik perhatian para penunggu bus lainnya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan Changmin tersenyum jenaka di dalam sana membuat Minseok ingin mengumpatinya namun ia tahan dan berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Minseok- _ie_ ," panggil Changmin yang sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Minseok semenjak mereka pulang bersama. Kemarin panggilan itu bagaikan nyanyian dari surge ketika Minseok mendengarnya tapi sekarang mendengarkannya saja Minseok tidak sudi dipanggil seperti itu oleh Changmin. Tapi Minseok hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya tanpa mau beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau menunggu bus?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Changmin yang sebenarnya membuat Minseok ingin lelaki itu pergi dari hadapannya dan mungkin Minseok bisa saja mengirimkannya ke segitiga bermuda melenyapkan manusia-manusia yang suka mempermainkan perasaan perempuan tapi Minseok belum cukup gila untuk melakukannya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot _op—sunbaenim_." Ucap Minseok menolak secara halus dalam hati ingin menyumpahinya. Changmin yang mendengar penolakan dari Minseok apalagi gadis itu memanggilnya ' _sunbaenim_ ' bukan ' _oppa_ ' seperti biasa.

Melihat Minseok tidak beranjak dari duduknya membuat Changmin gemas sendiri lalu keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri Minseok kembali sibuk dengan dunianya—dan tanpa Minseok sadari bahwa laki-laki pemilik angle smile itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

 _GREB_

Pergelangan tangan Minseok ditarik paksa oleh Changmin lalu memaksa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan aksi pemberontakan Minseok dan tatapan-tatapan para penumpang yang sedang ada di halte itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok dingin menatap Changmin disampingnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir dengan kecepatan diatas standart membuat Minseok yang duduk disampingnya ketakutan melihat bagaimana Changmin menyetir layaknya di area sirkuit menerobos jalan raya yang ramai sore itu tanpa peduli dengan jeritan klakson-klakson yang hampir bertabrakan karena ulahnya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti di sebuah taman yang sudah terlihat sepi oleh beberapa pengunjung karena tanpa sadar senja sudah beranjak menjadi malam. Minseok masih berusaha menetral-kan jantungnya yang ingin melompat dari kerangka tubuhnya akibat ulah Changmin yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan dan tidak tahu sebab membuatnya emosi. Lelaki itu juga daritadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hingga ia menarik Minseok ke sebuah bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah danau buatan dengan air mancur di tengah-tengahnya.

Seharusnya Minseok bisa saja berteriak histeris agar pengunjung disana menolongnya dan menghajar Changmin kalau macam-macam padanya atau menghajarnya sendiri dengan jurus _taekwondo_ nya. Tapi semua itu membuat Minseok harus menelan ludah kasar karena Changmin hanya menatapnya diam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mau pulang!" ucap Minseok membalikkan badannya bersiap meninggalkan lelaki itu namun lagi-lagi Changmin menahan tangannya lalu menarik Minseok di dekatnya sehingga bisa merasakan napas mereka satu sama lain dan saat ini membuat jantung Minseok kembali berpacu saat di dalam mobil tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sikapmu berubah padaku. Katakan! Apa yang membuatmu seolah ingin menghindariku?" Ucap Changmin dengan jarak yang sangat intim membuat Minseok memundurkan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Minseok selain gerutuan, di dalam hatinya memaki lelaki itu.

"Katakan Kim Minseok! Apa yang membuatmu berubah, hmm?"

Kali ini Minseok mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos dan bergerak tidak nyaman di dalam kungkungan lengan kekar Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan instimidasi.

" _S—Sunbae_ …"

"Panggil aku _oppa_ , Kim Minseok!" sela Changmin geram.

Kalau bukan karena mulut bocornya Baekhyun dan Luhan mungkin saat ini ia tidak akan menolak perlakuan Changmin dan mungkin ia dan Changmin akan pergi kencan seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya namun kali ini Minseok harus bisa melindungi dirinya kali ini—karena laki-laki ini sudah melakukan hal yang tidak benar padanya.

" _YA_! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Minseok kini entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana membuatnya membalas tatapan tajam Changmin dan memberontak.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mau mengatakan padaku apa salahku."

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan—"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara memotong ucapan Minseok dan membuat keduanya terkejut. Ketika Changmin sedang lengah, Minseok pun langsung mendorong tubuh itu jauh dan melototkan matanya ke arah sampingnya dimana Jongdae sedang berdiri dengan sepeda gunung miliknya. Seperti laki-laki itu baru selesai olahraga dengan sepedanya.

"J—Jongdae- _ya_ ," buru-buru Minseok berlari mendekat pada Jongdae yang menatapnya heran. "Antarkan aku pulang!" dan menarik tangan Jongdae meninggalkan taman itu dan Changmin yang ingin meledak seperti bom atom melihat kepergian mereka.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Suasana saat ini sangat canggung dimana Minseok dan Jongdae hanya diam memperhatikan langkah mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun semenjak mereka meninggalkan taman. Dengan pikiran berkecamuk, Minseok hanya diam dan tidak berani melirik Jongdae yang berjalan disampingnya. Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang melihat mereka jalan berdua menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkelahi seperti pasangan pada umumnya tapi wahai para pengamat. Mereka hanya sebatas teman dan itupun kalian tidak tahu bagaimana keduanya saling ribut seperti anjing-kucing jika sudah bertemu. Tapi malam ini, jiwa mereka sedang berada dalam ketentraman dengan batin yang bergejolak.

"Ehem…"

Jongdae berdeham memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, membuat Minseok sendiri semakin gugup bukan main.

"Kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Jongdae hati-hati karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana kejadian di taman tadi walaupun ia kurang yakin dengan kata 'jadian' yang menjadi pertanyaannya tidak seperti yang ia lihat.

Minseok menghela napasnya kasar mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae yang terdengar seolah meledeknya saja.

Minseok mencibir, "Tentu saja, memangnya kau saja yang mempunyai kekasih." Ucap Minseok gugup bukan main karena berbohong agar Jongdae tidak macam-macam mengatainya lagi. Berharap seperti itu tapi nyatanya Jongdae melongo dan detik kemudian tertawa membuat Minseok memandanginya heran.

"Kenapa kau ketawa?" Minseok ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Jongdae dengan sepatunya itu.

"Hahahaha… kalau kau pacaran dengannya. Lalu kenapa kau lari seperti orang ketakutan tadi?" Jongdae menaik turun kan alis dan tersenyum jahil ke arah Minseok yang siap kembali meledakkan emosinya. Kenapa laki-laki dihadapannya itu selalu membuatnya kesal dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Itu…" Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya mencoba tenang untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki yang sedang tertawa iblis saat ini, "Tentu saja gara-gara kau menganggu kami yang akan…"

"Akan apa?" Jongdae semakin menggodanya tak tahu kalau hatinya saat itu meradang melihat Minseok yang berada didalam pelukan Changmin.

Minseok berdecak sebal lalu menatap Jongdae sengit.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi. Kau itu menyebalkan!" ucap Minseok terdengar seperti nada merajuk, dia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongdae dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal seperti anak kecil. Jongdae tak ingin ditinggal oleh gadis itu kini menaiki sepedanya lalu mengejar langkah Minseok yang tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Sudah! Pulang sana!" usir Minseok tapi Jongdae pura-pura tidak tahu dan memelankan kayuhan pedal sepedanya lalu membelokkan stang sepedanya ke arah Minseok—membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti dan lagi-lagi Jongdae mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Minseok.

"Ayo naik, aku antar kau pulang." Tawarnya kali ini dengan nada lembut khas Jongdae berhati malaikat penghuni surga bagi para penggemarnya.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa jalan kaki." Sahut Minseok ketus demi mempertahankan gengsi sejagad rayanya itu ia tetap berjalan kaki.

Jongdae menukik satu alisnya ke atas mendengar penolakan Minseok lalu kembali menjahilinya.

"Kau yakin? Disini sudah sepi."

Minseok mengamati sekitarnya yang memang sudah terlihat sepi sementara rumahnya berjarak dua kilo meter lagi dari tempatnya sekarang dan lagi kakinya sudah terasa pegal—tanpa sadar ia sudah jalan sejauh itu.

Menimbang-imbang tawaran yang diberikan Jongdae padanya namun Minseok kesal dengan tatapan jahil Jongdae yang seolah ingin menertawakannya.

"Tidak!" Minseok kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jongdae yang raut wajahnya berubah kecewa melihat Minseok menolak tawarannya barusan. Padahal Jongdae sangat serius menawarinya. Kalau saja saat ini Jongdae membawa mobil, mungkin Minseok sudah ia paksa masuk ke dalam mobilnya tidak peduli dengan protes yang akan Minseok lontarkan sepanjang jalan yang terpenting gadis itu selamat sampai rumah.

"Hey, ayolah! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkamu." Ucap Jongdae masih betah membujuk Minseok agar mau naik ke atas sepedanya. "Tidak baik perempuan malam-malam pulang sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini."

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau itu gila atau bodoh? Bagaimana bisa aku naik kalau cuma ada satu kursi."

Jadi itu masalahnya, Jongdae menghela napas berat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau naik disini." Jongdae menepuk bagian badan sepedanya sementara Minseok menatap horror tempat yang ditunjukkan Jongdae.

"Aku ti—"

"—Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun!" potong Jongdae yang langsung menarik Minseok duduk di badan sepeda tanpa mempedulikan protesan Minseok yang nyatanya tetap saja terima apa yang Jongdae lakukan padanya.

Nyatanya, malam itu Minseok sebenarnya ingin berterima kasih pada Jongdae yang tiba-tiba muncul bagai pahlawan kemalaman yang menolongnya dari Changmin dan mengantarnya pulang walaupun mengantarkannya dengan sepeda gunungnya. Tapi bukankah itu terlihat sangat romantis. Dan Jongdae rasanya ingin menari-nari bahagia dibawah cahaya rembulan dengan sepedanya karena pada kenyataannya ia bisa mencium aroma shampoo gadis itu dan menggoda Minseok, namun Jongdae masih cukup waras karena yang ada ia disangka orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

 _Modus itu indah._

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

 _ **LULU OH :**_ _Jadi semalam Jongdae mengantarkanmu pulang?_

 _ **KIM XIUMIN :**_ _Hmm_

 _ **LULU OH :**_ _Astaga!_

 _ **BAIXIAN PARK :**_ _Astaga! Kerasukan apa Jongdae semalam._

 _ **LULU OH :**_ _Eyy~ Bukankah itu kemajuan yang bagus, Byun Baek._

 _ **BAIXIAN PARK**_ _: Tapi aku masih penasaran! Tumben sekali dia mau mengantarkan Minseok._

 _ **KIM XIUMIN**_ _: Kalian ini kenapa? -_-_

 _ **BAIXIAN PARK**_ _: Jongdae tidak macam-macam padamu, 'kan?_

Minseok menghela napasnya. Rasanya ia menyesal telah memberitahu sahabatnya tentang kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya susah tidur karena aroma maskulin Jongdae masih tergiang-giang di benaknya.

 _ **KIM XIUMIN**_ _: Tidak! Coba saja dia kalau berani macam-macam padaku kalau dia masih sayang kepalanya._

 _ **KIM XIUMIN**_ _: Mata ku sakit melihat username kalian -_-_

 _ **BAIXIAN PARK**_ _: Cemburu, hmm? Wkwkwkwk Jongdae masih punya sembilan nyawa XD_

 _ **LULU OH**_ _: Kau kira dia kucing punya sembilan nyawa._

 _ **LULU OH**_ _: Makanya cari pacar sana wkwkwkwkwkwk_

 _ **KIM XIUMIN**_ _: Dasar wanita-wanita sialan! -_-_

 _ **LULU OH**_ _: SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG 'WANITA-WANITA SIALAN' HAH KIM MINSEOK?_

 _ **BAIXIAN PARK**_ _: SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG 'WANITA-WANITA SIALAN' HAH KIM MINSEOK? (2)_

 _ **KIM MINSEOK**_ _: Tetangga sebelah rumah wkwkwkwkwk_

 _ **BAIXIAN PARK**_ _: Awas kau!_

 _ **LULU OH**_ _: Awas kau! (2)_

Minseok melempar ponselnya ke samping sofa yang ia duduki. Hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan berakhir malas-malasan di rumah dengan menonton televisi yang menayangkan acara-acara yang membosankan karena acara kesukaannya sudah habis daritadi. Sedang fokus menonton tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo muncul disampingnya sambil memakan es krim tiramisu. Minseok langsung memasang posisi tegak pada tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah adiknya itu yang tersenyum polos.

" _YA_! Itu kan es krim ku." Protesnya namun Myungsoo masih saja menatapnya dengan senyum polos dan menjilati es krim itu seolah meledekinya.

Sialnya, di siang panas seperti ini kenapa Myungsoo seolah meledeknya dengan es krim curian dari kulkas rumahnya dan nyatanya itu adalah milik Minseok yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam lemari es untuk ia nikmati sambil menonton film action kesukaannya.

"Hey bocah! Kembalikan!" Minseok ingin merampas es krim itu tapi Myungsoo secepat kilat sudah berlari menjauh darinya. " _YA_! KIM MYUNGSOO…" Minseok siap-siap ingin melompati sofa di depannya namun tidak jadi ketika sang ibu datang dari arah dapur sambil berkacak pinggang dengan spatula di tangannya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Heechul masih dengan pose ibu-ibu galak menatap anak-anaknya seperti ketahuan merusak tanaman milik sang ibu.

"Dia mencuri es krim ku." Adu Minseok seperti anak kecil menunjuk Myungsoo yang berengut tapi tetap menjilati es krimnya.

"Aku tidak mencurinya, aku baru saja ingin minta tapi _noona_ sudah ingin membunuhku." Bukan Myungsoo namanya kalau bukan membalas balik untuk membungkam mulut Minseok dengan mulut kecilnya itu. Myungsoo, bocah tiga belas tahun yang selalu membuat Minseok kesal bukan main hingga kiamat menjelang.

"Kau tidak ada memberitahuku!"

"Ada… tapi _noona_ sudah marah-marah dan mengejarku."

Heechul memijit pelipisnya melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang tidak pernah akur dan sampai-sampai ibu dua anak itu hampir ingin terjun dari lantai dua rumah mereka karena entah salah makan apa saat ia mengandung kedua anaknya itu.

"Itu karena kau—"

"—HENTIKAN!"

Minseok dan Myungsoo kembali terdiam setelah mendengar suara Heechul berteriak. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu datang mendekati kedua anaknya.

"ACK! _Eomma_ sakit… kenapa menjewer telingaku?"

"ACK… _Eomma_ ampun _eomma_ …"

"Rasakan! Apa kalian mau aku masukan kembali ke dalam perutku, HAH!"

Kedua anak menggeleng kepalanya serentak sambil mengaduh kesakitan karena Heechul masih betah menjewer telinga mereka.

* * *

 _ **Be With You**_

* * *

Seolah badai datang menghantam semuanya dan merusak segalanya tanpa tersisa. Begitulah yang terjadi saat ini. Jongdae diam tak bergeming di posisinya menatap Haneul yang kini menangis terisak sehabis meluapkan seluruh uneg-uneg nya pada sikap Jongdae yang memang tidak konsisten dalam sebuah hubungan. Dan yang paling membuat Jongdae harus menelan ludah dengan kerongkongan kering adalah ketika Haneul meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang menurutnya hanya cinta sepihak. Jongdae seolah seperti _mannequin_ —tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun daritadi. Dia hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan yang memang pantas ia terima, bahkan Haneul memakinya dan mengatainya lelaki _brengsek_.

Dunia nyata itu bukan drama roman picisan atau juga drama percintaan yang selalu berakhir manis. Mungkin sekarang Jongdae berharap bumi menelan tubuhnya dan tidak berada di bumi ini lagi melihat gadis di depannya masih menatapnya tajam dengan mata sembabnya.

"Enyahlah kau, brengsek!"

Dengan isakan lirih Haneul berharap bisa membuat laki-laki itu mengerti dengan dirinya selama ini bagaimana ia menahan semuanya. Ketakutannya akan kepergian Jongdae dari hidupnya memang terjadi saat ini. Ia meminta Jongdae bertemu didekat taman rumah Jongdae dan Minseok.

Jongdae dengan hati-hati menghampirinya namun Haneul mundur selangkah untuk menghindari laki-laki itu.

"Jangan memanggilku! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!"

Setelah mengatakannya Haneul pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari Jongdae. Hingga tanpa diketahui Minseok lewat dengan sepedanya dengan penampilan yang bisa dikatakan preman penjaga komplek karena ia mengenakan _ripped jeans_ dan _t-shirt_ longgar yang lengannya ia gulung seperti kaus oblong dihadapan Jongdae yang masih bergeming. Awalnya Minseok tidak ingin peduli dengan Jongdae seperti orang kerasukan. Tapi karena kejadian kemarin, akhirnya Minseok menghampirinya hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja dan sekaligus penasaran.

Namun belum sempat ia ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata, Minseok dibuat serangan jantung karena Jongdae tiba-tiba saja menariknya lalu memeluknya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hallo, gue balik lagi nih ^^ hehehehe makasih ya udah review cerita gue yang abal ini. Buat yang masih nanya gimana hubungan Haneul dan Jongdae itu udah jelas tuh. Mereka udah putus karena Haneul nya cemburu. Trus gimana hubungan Jongdae dan Minseok? Balikan atau nggak? Kalian ikutin aja terus ceritanya hihihihihihihi**

 **Sorry ya kalau update nya kelamaan. Maklumilah ya gue lagi sibuk. Kemarin sehabis balik dari study tour gue langsung jatuh sakit trus disuruh pulang ke rumah sama ortu karena di kost nggak ada yang bisa jagain gue T^T taunya nyampe rumah baru nyadar kalau laptop tinggal di kost hahahahahaha Btw, kemarin waktu study tour dapat inspirasi pas lagi cek imigrasi di bandara KLIA XDD Ntar liat aja kelanjutannya bakalan bikin greget karena gue bakalan masukin ide itu di part selanjutnya karena udah gue kerjain setengahnya wkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

 **Ohya, sekalian gue mau promosi LINE Bluespring17. Add AO nya ya, ini ID LINE nya : nvz7778q dan Wattpad gue kalau kalian mau baca FF Straight disini : Bluespring17**

 **Udah itu ada deh, itu tolong mbak-mbak yang baik hati kolom review nya minta di jabani hahahahahaha Kamsahamnida.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be With You**

 **CHENMIN**

 **Chen & Xiumin (GS)**

 **Kim Jongdae || Kim Minseok (GS)**

 **Romance | Comedy**

* * *

Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok. Karena kau bukan peramal ataupun Tuhan yang menentukan takdirmu.

Minseok tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuatnya seperti orang terkena serangan jantung. Setelah hari itu juga Minseok berusaha menghindari Jongdae yang selalu menempelinya seperti perangko sehingga mendapat tanggapan heran sekaligus bahagia dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kecuali Luhan yang tahu bagaimana kisah Minseok dan Jongdae yang menyebalkan. Seperti sekarang, melihat bayangan Jongdae dari radius sepuluh meter dari arah kafetaria, Minseok yang sedang duduk bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan buru-buru mengambil tasnya, walaupun Baekhyun mencegahnya kabur tapi Luhan mendukungnya kabur dan berhasil melarikan diri dengan pekikan Baekhyun yang tidak ditanggapinya sama sekali keluar dari pintu belakang kafetaria.

"Ada yang melihat, Minseok?" Jongdae bertanya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapan kedua gadis itu. Baekhyun menghela napas kesal menatap tajam ke arah Luhan, sementara Luhan bersikap acuh sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari kedua gadis itu, Jongdae menghela napasnya. Percuma saja kalau ia bersikeras bertanya pada mereka berdua, sudah pasti Minseok lagi-lagi menghindarinya lagi.

Dan dengan rasa kesal dan kecewa. Jongdae melangkah keluar dari kafetaria tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kasihan Baekhyun dan senyum kemenangan Luhan.

* * *

 **Be With You**

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindarinya?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya begitu ia dan Luhan menghampiri Minseok yang sedang bersembunyi di ruang sekretariat setelah memberitahukan kedua sahabatnya kalau ia di dalam ruangan itu untuk menghindari Jongdae.

Minseok menghela napasnya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." ucapnya.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya ketika mendengar jawaban Minseok. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk karena ia memang pro ke Minseok untuk menghindari Jongdae.

"Tapi kan dia hanya ingin menemuimu saja."

"Aku tidak yakin setelah apa yang dia lakukan kemarin itu dan terlebih lagi, kau lihat saja sekarang junior tidak tahu diri itu memandang Minseok seperti seekor singa yang siap memangsanya." Sahut Luhan yang membela Minseok.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya," balas Baekhyun, "Aku yakin dia punya alasan untuk melakukan itu walaupun alasan itu memang jahat tapi… Ayolah, Jongdae masih mencintaimu."

Minseok bergeming setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan tentang Jongdae. Apa benar kalau Jongdae masih mencintainya? Itu mustahil bagi Minseok mengingat dulu saat awal bertemu saja Jongdae sudah menyebalkan sampai sekarangpun.

"Hey, kau ini ada di pihak siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan sewot.

"Aku tidak berada di pihak siapapun. Astaga Luhan, berhentilah menjadi provokator." Keluh Baekhyun yang mendapatkan plototan mata rusa Luhan yang tidak terima di bilang memprovokasi Minseok.

" _Ya!_ " telunjuk Luhan menuding ke hidung bangir Baekhyun, "Aku tidak memprovokasi. Aku hanya membela sahabatku."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah sewot.

Minseok memandangi kedua sahabatnya yang beradu mulut dan mengundang tatapan-tatapan dari para pengurus himpunan. Jennie dan Bobby yang saja tiba hanya diam diambang pintu sekretariat menyaksikan perdebatan antara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Belum sempat Luhan melayangkan protes, Minseok buru-buru berdiri menengahi perdebatan itu.

"Sudah hentikan!" teriak Minseok yang kini berdiri di antara Luhan dan Baekhyun yang langsung terdiam. Minseok menatap tajam ke arah kedua sahabatnya. "Kenapa kalian yang berdebat? Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin kalian berdebat cuma gara-gara si wajah kotak menyebalkan itu."

Minseok menutup mulutnya seketika dengan kedua tangannya. Ia baru saja keceplosan di depan Bobby dan Jennie yang menatapnya melongo. Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan kini saling melempar tatapan kesal satu sama lain setelah Minseok meleraikan perdebatan yang tidak penting itu.

"Si wajah kotak?" tanya Bobby bingung menatap ke arah Jennie dan ketiga wanita itu berdo'a para wanita-wanita disana mau memberinya jawaban yang logis karena otak Bobby terkadang terjadi kefatalan yang luar biasa untuk bisa mencernakan kalimat-kalimat yang asing baginya. Jennie memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedang berpikir mengingat-ingat siapa manusia di kampus mereka yang berwajah kotak.

"Terserah kalau begitu." Baekhyun keluar dari ruang sekretariat dengan wajah garang dan bisa menyalak kapanpun jika seseorang menegurnya. _Mood_ gadis itu buruk sekali jika sedang kesal, dan terkadang Minseok memiliki rasa prihatin pada Chanyeol yang bisa menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang moody-an dan keras kepala itu.

Semua melihat ke pintu dimana Baekhyun sudah pergi. Dan ketika Jennie ingin bertanya, Minseok sudah melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan dirinya lagi dari mulut besar Jennie dan Bobby meninggalkan Luhan yang berteriak tidak terima karena kedua sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

* * *

 **Be With You**

* * *

Jongdae menghela napas sekian kalinya, langit senja sudah terlihat, namun ia masih duduk disalahsatu gazebo yang sudah terlihat sepi. Menikmati suasana senja dari atas gazebo tidak buruk juga untuk melepas penat sehabis kelas dan tugas yang menumpuk menjadi obat penenang sekaligus mengusir rasa suntuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongdae menoleh ke arah sumber suara dimana Chanyeol datang dengan wajah lemas dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jongdae. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati."

Dan suara teriakan terdengar ketika Chanyeol merasa kepalanya seperti geger otak setelah Jongdae melayangkan sebuah buku tebal di kepalanya. "YA! KENAPA MEMUKULKU?" Pekik Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara kupastikan kau benar-benar geger otak. Dan apa aku perlu memberimu kacamata. AKU INI PRIA BUKAN WANITA, PARK SIALAN!"

Chanyeol mendelik kesal, matanya yang bulat seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya menatap kesal ke arah Jongdae yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan terlihat tidak peduli padanya. Namun tatapan kesal itu berubah heran melihat Jongdae bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Pria itu lebih banyak diam dan menghindari tatapannya.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah batu dibawah gazebo lalu melemparnya ke dalam kolam yang ada di depan mereka.

Jongdae menghela napasnya, "Aku memang seorang bajingan." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"Terkadang menjadi bajingan itu perlu untuk mempertahankan sesuatu."

"Maksudmu?" Jongdae mengernyit heran menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum idiot ke arahnya.

"Kuakui kalau kau itu memang bajingan…."

"SIALAN! KAU ITU SAMA SAJA…" Maki Jongdae tidak terima, tapi sebenarnya ia juga membenarkannya.

Chanyeol kembali dengan tatapan kesalnya, "Dengarkan aku dulu, bodoh!" serunya.

"Buat apa aku mendengarkan bajingan sepertimu."

"Kau bosan hidup ya? Sini kepalamu." Chanyeol sudah ingin menarik kepala Jongdae. tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Pria telinga peri itu buru-buru mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat notifikasi ponselnya.

"Aku harus pergi." Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Secepat itu." Jongdae menatap memelas pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap jijik ke arahnya, "Apa kau ingin aku memukul wajahmu dengan sepatuku?" tanya sarkatis.

Jongdae berdecak kesal, "Pergi saja sana. Aku ingin sendiri. Menganggu saja!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke danau.

"Kenapa kita seperti orang pacaran, sih?" Chanyeol memeluk dirinya yang merinding setelah apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Jongdae saat ini. "Kau…" Ia menunjuk Jongdae yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Apa?" Jongdae menaikkan dagunya angkuh.

"Kau… Kau normal, kan?"

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya lucu menunggu Jongdae yang tiba-tiba otaknya menjadi lambat mencerna pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"YA…" Pekik Chanyeol dengan wajah horror membuat Jongdae terkejut dan menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"YA! KENAPA KAU TERIAK?" Balasnya tak kalah meninggi dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU!" Chanyeol melangkah mundur tiga langkah menjauhi Jongdae yang menatapnya garang.

"APA MAKSUDMU BODOH?!" Bentaknya.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PERCAYA." ucap Chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tertata rapi itu kini seperti di terjang badai akibat tangannya.

"Ya! kau gila, hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongdae naik pitam.

"Kau itu suka sesama jenis, ya?"

Seketika bola mata Jongdae membulat. Mulutnya komat-kamit ingin segera mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk sahabat telinga caplang itu.

"YA! AKU INI NORMAL. KAU INGIN MATI, HUH?"

Melihat Jongdae ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup, Chanyeol menghilang dengan jurus marathon nya meninggalkan Jongdae di belakangnya yang masih mengumpatinya dan ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga.

Jongdae menghela napas kasar. Mood nya semakin bertambah buruk dengan kelakuan si caplang yang seenak pantat kuda itu mengatainya tidak normal. Rasanya tadi ia benar-benar membuat hidup sahabatnya itu berakhir dengan mencakar-cakar mukanya. Tapi ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun—sahabatnya meraung meratapi kematian Chanyeol yang mati dengan konyol hanya dicakar olehnya.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Jongdae mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segala rasa lelahnya dan memori buruknya disana.

Jongdae mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang walaupun perasaannya tidak karuan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Minseok menghindarinya dan sahabatnya, bahkan Baekhyun yang menjadi informan untuknya enggan memberikan informasi tentang Minseok padanya seperti biasa.

Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi dan lagi di rumah ia merasa kesepian lagi, karena orangtuanya masih berada di luar negeri mengurus bisnis. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah. Dengan langkah lesu ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menyadari kalau lampu rumah itu menyala menandakan ada orang disana, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara yang tidak familiar menyadarkan lamunan langkahnya.

"Jongdae hyung." Jongdae menoleh ke arah asal suara dimana di depan pintu masuk ruang makan rumahnya ada Myungsoo yang tersenyum ke arahnya yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Myungsoo-ya."

Ia menghampiri Myungsoo yang masih berdiri disana. "Kau disini?" tanyanya.

Myungsoo mengangguk ceria, "Bibi mengajakku ke rumah, hyung." ucapnya.

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu mulai muncul pertanyaan dikepalanya. Apa ayah dan ibunya sudah pulang.

"Orangtuaku sudah pulang?"

"Hanya bibi, tadi sebelum pulang dia ke rumahku..."

"Kenapa ibuku ke rumah kalian?" Potong Jongdae cepat.

"Hyung, kau ini banyak bertanya. Kau pasti lelahkan?" Jongdae mengangguk kaku. Myungsoo tersenyum lebar bahkan lebih lebar dari biasa yang Jongdae lihat. Jika Myungsoo bersamanya, anak itu benar-benar seperti adiknya sendiri dan sangat baik, juga penurut. Berbeda jika bersama Minseok. Mereka berdua seperti sinema Tom and Jerry yang tidak pernah akur. Seolah kata 'akur' itu adalah kata keramat jika diucapkan.

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu, hyung." Myungsoo menarik tangan Jongdae menuju kamarnya di lantai dua rumahnya. Jongdae hanya pasrah di tarik menuju kamarnya tanpa penolakkan sama sekali dan membiarkan saja Myungsoo yang selalu bertanya apapun tentangnya hari ini.

Malam kian larut. Setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Nyonya Kim, ibu Jongdae sama sekali tidak menanyakan dan tidak menjawab perihal mengapa Myungsoo bisa ada di rumah mereka terlebih lagi anak itu akan menginap di rumah mereka malam ini. Itu membuat kian banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepala Jongdae yang penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya.

"Hyung tidak suka kalau aku menginap di rumah, hyung?" Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Myungsoo yang sudah berbaring di sampingnya.

"T—Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." ucap Jongdae.

Myungsoo mengangguk lega. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa diajak untuk menginap ke rumah keluarga Kim itu, karena saat ia sedang bermain game di dalam kamar tiba-tiba saja ibunya dan ibu Jongdae memasuki kamarnya dan ibu Jongdae mengajak anak itu untuk menginap di rumah dengan alasan kalau Jongdae ingin mengajaknya bermain besok di taman bermain.

"Ibumu bilang, besok hyung akan mengajakku ke taman bermain." ucapnya.

Sementara Jongdae mengerjab bingung. Sejak kapan ia punya rencana seperti itu dan sejak kapan pula ia bilang pada ibunya kalau ia akan mengajak Myungsoo ke taman bermain.

"Benarkah?"

Jongdae tersentak, "Ibuku bilang begitu?" Ia bertanya pada Myungsoo yang kini mengerjab bingung menatapnya.

"Apa ibu hyung berbohong?" tanyanya lesu.

"Oh, tidak-tidak. mungkin hyung yang lupa." kekehnya lalu mengelus kepala Myungsoo dengan lembut. Anak itu tersenyum lega kembali.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari besok." ucap Myungsoo dengan penuh semangat. Membuat Jongdae tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur. Sudah malam." ujar Jongdae.

Myungsoo mengangguk, lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. "Selamat malam, hyung."

"Selamat malam, Myungsoo-ya."

* * *

 **Be With You**

* * *

"AKU TIDAK MAU IBU!"

Minseok menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Ia masih enggan untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Karena semalam ia berada di rumah Baekhyun dan pulang larut malam dengan alasan menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk dan belum lagi jari-jari cantiknya sudah keriting menulis berlembar-lembar rangkuman dari kelas dosen Kang yang dipandu oleh Kim Jongdae dua minggu yang lalu sebelum dosen aslinya muncul dan mengganti posisi asisten dosen terhormat Kim Jongdae. Cih.

"Bangun pemalas!" Heechul menarik-narik selimut tebal itu tidak peduli kalau Minseok mengerang kesal padanya, "Kau melawan pada ibumu. Lihat saja, uang bulananmu akan ibu potong." Ancamnya.

"JANGAN!" Minseok langsung bangun dan posisi duduk di ranjang dengan rambut seperti rambut singa jantan. "Kenapa ibu tega sekali padaku." Ia merengut kesal dan memasang wajah masam.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bangun." Perintah Heechul benar-benar tidak peduli bagaimana wajah anak perempuannya itu merengut kesal padanya.

"Iya aku bangun." ucap Minseok semakin kesal, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Setelah mandi pakai ini." Heechul mengangkat sebuah paperbag di tangannya. Minseok mengernyit heran melihat paperbag itu. Namun ia tidak peduli dan hanya mengangguk patuh, karena tidak ingin ibunya mengomel padanya yang melebihi omelan dan kekejaman ibu tiri itu.

Setelah Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Bahu wanita paruh baya itu turun bersamaan dengan helaan napas.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Minseokie." ucap Heechul dengan gelengan kepala dan berlalu keluar dari kamar itu menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Minseok turun ke lantai bawah mengenakan sebuah mini dress berwarna baby blue yang memang di sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang sengaja dirancang khusus untuknya. Wajahnya ia tekuk karena masih merasa kesal pada ibunya dan juga kenapa pula ibunya menyuruhnya mengenakan dress ini. Bikin risih saja.

Ia menuju dapur yang terdengar ramai dengan suara. Disana suara Myungsoo—adiknya lebih mendominasi menceritakan sesuatu. Ia pun dengan malas masuk ke dalam dapur hingga tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang dengan mata terbelalak terkejut melihat Jongdae berada di dapur rumahnya yang sama terkejutnya melihat Minseok disana dengan penampilan yang luar biasa cantiknya.

Sosok yang ia cari sekarang ada dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Bukan Kim Minseok yang urak-urakkan dengan kemeja, jins belelnya dan juga sneakers nya yang selalu menempel padanya.

"Whoaa, ibu. Sejak kapan nenek lampir itu berubah menjadi putri." dia mulai menyindir Minseok.

Heechul menjewer telinga Myungsoo, hingga anak bungsunya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Sementara Jongdae dan Minseok hanya diam di tempat mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ibu, semuanya sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi bersama Jongdae hyung." ucap Myungsoo.

"Iya, tapi kau jangan nakal disana." Heechul memperingati. "Jongdae-ya, Minseokie, ini tolong bawakan semua makanan ini. Ini untuk kalian." ucap Heechul menyadarkan keduanya, terlebihnya Jongdae yang tersadar lebih dulu.

"I—Iya, ah—Ibu…" sahutnya ketika tatapan tajam Heechul tertuju padanya membuat Jongdae menjadi salah tingkah dan cepat-cepat membawa semua barang yang dikatakan oleh Heechul tadi melewati Minseok yang masih diam.

"Ya! kenapa kau diam disana? Bawa ini." Minseok tersentak ketika ibunya kini sudah berada dihadapannya dengan sebuah keranjang berisikan cemilan.

Minseok mengambil keranjang itu, "Aku pergi." ucapnya pergi menyusul Jongdae dan Myungsoo yang sudah duluan keluar rumah menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka pergi.

Jika besok kiamat. Minseok ingin hari ini ia tidur saja hingga besok. Karena sekarang ia sedang duduk disamping Jongdae yang diam melihat Myungsoo yang sedang bermain layang-layangan di tanah lapang taman bermain itu. Begitu mereka sampai, Jongdae dengan sigap membentangkan tikar dan meletakkan semua peralatan piknik mereka di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongdae menghela napasnya yang mana membuat perhatian Minseok mengalih padanya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Jongdae lalu menatap gadis itu yang kini mengerjab bingung.

"A—Aku tidak menghindarimu." jawabnya lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin menatap mata pria itu.

"Minseok-ah," panggil Jongdae pelan, "tatap aku." Pintanya.

Seperti di hipnotis. Minseok kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongdae. Bola matanya yang indah seakan masuk ke dalam pikiran Jongdae.

"Aku mencarimu beberapa hari ini." ucapnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu."

Seketika Jongdae terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Minseok. Dalam hati ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri membenarkan perkataan gadis itu. Memang benar, memang ia siapanya Minseok.

"Berhentilah melakukan yang sia-sia." ucap Minseok kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Berhentilah menemuiku. Kau sudah punya pacar." ucap Minseok kesal.

Jongdae berdecih, seketika ia merasa kesal pada gadis disampingnya, "Kau ini memang tidak tahu atau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok melempar pertanyaan pada Jongdae dengan tatapan penasaran.

Jongdae terkekeh membuat Minseok semakin tersulut emosi dibuatnya, "Tidak ada yang lucu."

"Ada… itu kau." Jongdae menunjuk wajah Minseok dengan jari telunjuknya dengan tawa lebar.

"Aku serius, KIM JONGDAE." geram Minseok membuat tawa Jongdae mereka.

"Aku serius. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku belakangan ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Buat apa aku tahu tentangmu. Aku bahkan tidak peduli tentangmu." jawab Minseok sarkatis.

Seketika Jongdae tersenyum miris, "Begitukah? Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli padaku yang benar-benar kehilangan arah mencarimu seperti orang gila." lirihnya dengan nada terluka.

Minseok tersentak dibuatnya mendengar nada lirih penuh luka itu lalu menatap ke dalam mata Jongdae yang memperlihatkan tatapan luka itu padanya.

"Untuk—"

"Aku rindu padamu."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Yey~ gue comeback again! XDD**

 **Sorry ya pada nunggu update cerita gue ini. Padahal gue sebenarnya bingung mau lanjut kayak gimana? Soalnya setelah sekian lama gue hiatus sama cerita ini gue rasa tulisan gue kaku banget deh. Jadi maaf ya kalau garing hehehehe soalnya gue kemarin sibuk sama skripsi. Dan Alhamdulillah gue (un)officialy gue udah meraih gelar sarjana gue dan InsyaAllah akhir bulan ini gue wisuda.**

 **Setelah wisuda gue ngapain? Nganggur dong wkwkwkwkwk XDD kagak deng, gue kerja. Iya kerja. Kerja menggilai EXO Oppadeul wkwkwkwkwk XDD maaf gue lagi kurang waras sehabis ngerjain skripsi banyak banget hambatannya sampai gue nggak nyentuh yang namanya fanfiction buat diketik kecuali gue cuma baca doang buat refreshing otak gue kalau udah kepanasan ngerjain skripsi T_T**

 **Dan semoga gue harap kalian suka sama cerita gue ini. Gue banyak-banyak ngucapin terimakasih sama kalian karena udah bersedia meluangkan waktu kalian buat baca cerita gue ini.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.**

 **Dan jangan lupa reviewnya guys. Saranghae**

 **XOXO,**

 **Jae.**


End file.
